Different Worlds Collide
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: Mulan, Belle and Regina are unpopular students and tutors. They have been assigned to the three most popular girls in school. Aurora, Emma and Ruby. Opposites attract, don't they ? Will Mulan have the courage to face Aurora ? Will Belle accept her differences with Ruby ? And will Regina overcome her fear of isolation ? Eventual Sleeping Warrior, Swan Queen and Red Beauty!
1. Chapter 1

Mulan sat in the library studying with her friend Belle, trying to focus on her extension work that Miss. Blanchard gave her for Mathematics. Belle sat next to her reading a book of Shakespeare's most famous literature and humming to herself.

"Seriously, how can you hum and read at the same time?" Mulan asked looking up from her calculator.

"I'm multi tasking, it's a good skill to obtain while you can." Belle replied in her Australian accent and not looking up from her book.

"I am multi tasking too." Mulan replied cooly.

"And what is that ?" Belle responded looking up at her.

"Well, I was studying and thinking about ways on how to shut you up at the same time." Mulan replied sarcastically. Chuckling at her friend, Belle playfully hit Mulan's shoulder with her book and returned to reading it.

"Thank God, I found you here." Regina's voice said as she sat down next to Mulan.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked.

"Principle Blue wants us three in her office, now." Regina's voice sounded quite frightened, yet certain at the same time.

"What does she need _now?_" Mulan whined.

"I guess we're in business again." Belle muttered under her breathe and put her book into her bag.

~•~•~•~

Once Mulan, Regina and Belle reached her office they sat down patiently waiting for Principle Blue to emerge from the staff room.

"Oh! Girls you're here. Thank goodness." Principle Blue said as she straightened her blue blazer. Ironic.

"I presume you three are back in business." She continued, gesturing speech bunnies at the words 'back in business.'

"Who are we tutoring now?" Mulan asked straight forwardly.

In all honesty, Mulan _hated_ tutoring some of the students and Storybrooke High. Last month Belle, Regina and herself each receive a student who are struggling from certain subjects and the trio would help them get back on track. Depending on who she was tutoring, she didn't mind unless if they were ungrateful for her help as she valued honor and respect. She had to tutor Killian, a spoilt boy who was the captain of the basketball team. All he ever did to her was push her around and degrading her since she was a girl, sometimes flirt with her which she ignored entirely. She absolutely hated being judged from her gender.

Belle must have enjoyed tutoring almost anyone. She didn't show any signs of disgust of whom she was assigned. She was just bubbly and approachable. Regina on the other hand, had a strict point of view for everything and would not tolerate anyone wasting her time.

"Well, I've assigned Belle French with Ruby Lucas. She's been struggling with History and English."

Surprisingly, Belle look surprised and gaped at Principle Blue's statement.

"However, on this case I'd like you to focus her tracks on History with Miss Lucas. She has a big history exam in a few months and if she wants to stay on the football,l team I best she would put all her mind to focus. Understood?"

Belle nodded her head and skimmed through Ruby's previous English and History exam's grade and noted what she needed help with.

"Regina Mills, you'll be assisting Emma Swan." Principle Blue said smirking.

"Oh, God." Regina muttered and took Emma's previous exams and pulled a horrid face once she looked upon the first page. Mulan bit her lip trying to stifle her laughter.

"Law and Society." Principle Blue said to Regina as she also took note of Emma's weaknesses in her exam.

"And finally, Mulan Fa. You'll be tutoring Aurora Rose and helping her with-"

"Let me guess, mathematics?" Mulan asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, not to be stereotypical, you _are_ good at mathematics." Principle Blue said.

"Hey, no offense taken. I like maths." Mulan said shrugging her shoulders and she was given Aurora's previous mathematics exam.

Mulan wasn't surprised at how horrible Aurora was at mathematics. She perfectly knew who Aurora was. Aurora was Storybrooke High's "princess" and was highly popular. She probably never knew Mulan and her friends existed. She had a slight feeling that Belle was excited for this, for they knew that the three girls were assigned to the most popular girls in school.

"You girls will be starting next week. Goodluck." Principle said and dismissed the girls.

"This is going to be fun." Belle said with an excited tone once they were walking in the corridors again

"What makes you think that?" Regina said annoyed. "Frankly I just want to get this over and done with." She continued.

"The Tutoring Trio takes on the Three Musketeers." Belle said with grand hand gestures ignoring Regina's statement. "Think of it like this, the three unpopular girls world's collides with the three most popular girls in school. This should be a fun experiment."


	2. Chapter 2

"A tutor?" Ruby asked blankly at Principle Blue. "The three of us, are going to get tutored?" She continued, unamused.

"I suggest that if you want to stay in the football team, you should agree. It'll only be until your next history finals and english exam."

"How embarrassing! I can't get a tutor." Aurora whined. "At least not in public." She added.

"Besides, who are our tutors? And our grades are fine." Emma chimed in.

"According to your last Law and Society exam, you failed Miss Swan." Principle Blue said sternly. "Girls, I've had it with your whining. Wether you want to fail this semester, be my guest. But I'd take my chances if I want to make it through senior year." And with that she walked back into her office, leaving the three sat in silence for a moment and thought about it.

"Whatever, I'm in." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the tutor might be hot." Emma smirked. "Come on Aurora, what do you have to lose?" She asked.

Aurora bit her lip and nodded slowly. "The tutor better be nice."

~•~•~•~

That following week, Mulan sat waiting in the library after school to meet Aurora with her mathematics textbooks open. Considering the fact that they had no similarities whatsoever, they have never met in person. She did however see Aurora within schools grounds, but constantly crowded with many students because of her popularity. Aurora probably never knew she existed and they were in the same class. Mulan was quite nervous for the first time. Bobbing her knee up and down she looked at her watch and sighed.

_10 minutes late._

She looked to her left to see Regina sitting at another table waiting for Emma. and by the looks of things, she was fed up already. Teeth clenched and white knuckled fists, she was fuming. Belle on the other hand, sat on another table to her right tutoring the famous Ruby Lucas. They seemed to get along fine, observing Ruby's white toothy grins when she got an answer correct and Belle encouraging her in return.

"Are you Mulan ?" A voice asked from behind as a hand rested on her shoulder. From Mulan's instincts, she gripped the wrist of the stranger and twisted it as she turned to face who was behind her.

"Jesus! What the hell?!" The girl screamed in pain.

"Shit! Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't know who you were and I thought you were some stranger." Mulan babbled as she released her grip, looking at how beautiful Aurora was even thought she was in pain.

"I'm Mulan. Your tutor for the next few weeks. I'm so sorry."

"I know." Aurora said, quiet annoyed and still rubbing her wrist. "I'm-"

"Aurora Rose. I know who you are, if anyone didn't they'd be too stupid to be in this school. And I'm in your class." Mulan said dully.

"So you know me? And you are?" Aurora asked.

"Obviously, I'm your tutor. I know who my students are. Maths class." She replied. "Let's not get side tracked. Have a seat, and I'm really sorry about the attack."

"Don't worry. Let's just get this over and done with." She said as she rolled her eyes and plopped herself in front of Mulan.

Mulan looked over on her left to see how Regina was going. Still, no show up of Emma. Mulan knew who Emma was, in fact she'd probably be closest with Emma than the other two popular girls. Mulan and Emma both attend self defense classes provided by the school, and they became sparing partners. Mulan also took extra karate lessons outside of school as well.

"So, I'm doing trigonometry right now." Aurora said as she pulled out her things.

"I see." Mulan said as she flipped through the textbook.

"And I know about _soh cah toa_." She continued. "But I don't get it when-"

"When you have find the length of the hypotenuse." Mulan finished her sentence.

"So, what else do you know about me?" Aurora joked.

Mulan laughed a little. "I just know your weaknesses. For example, your wrist." Mulan joked back.

Aurora laughed with her. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as they thought.

~•~•~•~

"Hey! Regina right? Sorry I'm like super duper late." The blonde panted with sweat forming on her forehead.

"Miss Swan, please tell me why you wasted 20 minutes of my life ?" Regina replied cooly.

"Well, I was hungry so I went to the store and got pop tarts." Emma handed a packet to her. "Want one?"

"No. Sit down." Regina said sternly.

"You're pretty hot when you're angry." Emma smirked.

"W- What?" Regina stammered, giving a clear indication that she had no experience whatsoever.

"You're blushing." Emma said.

Regaining her composure and taking a deep breathe, Regina replied, "Okay, you got me. I'm completely clueless when it comes to dating. But get this straight, I'm your tutor and your tutor only. You're my student and student only. I'm _not _interested. Understand?"

"Okay, we'll see about that." Emma said smirking, as she opened up her Law and Society textbook.

~•~•~•~

"So where are you from?" Ruby asked as she looked onto Belle's notes. "I noticed your accent. You're not from Storybrooke, are you?" She asked.

"I'm from a place where people don't copy other peoples notes." Belle said as she covered her notes as much as possible. "Please, Ruby. concentrate."

"I'm trying but your accent. I can't pin point where you're from."

"I'm not telling you, until you tell me about the main causes of the French Revolution." Belle said a little annoyed.

"King Louis was an asshole." Ruby said shrugging. "You're not British, are you?" Ruby asked once again.

Huffing out an exhausted sigh, Belle sat up straight. "Australian." She answered. "Now, you need to be more specific and not say that King Louis was an A - Hole. What about Marie Antoinette and her contribution to the causes of the Revolution?"

"Do you ever swear once in your life?" Ruby asked again, off topic.

"Do you ever stay focused?" Belle retorted.

Ruby smirked a little and started chuckling to herself. "You're cute."

"And you're off topic."

"No seriously, the accent going on and all. And here I thought, tutoring would be boring and stupid. That was until I realized that you're not so bad as I thought." Ruby trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I uh- didn't mean that. I just wanted this to be a 'get it over and done with' situation." Ruby tried to cover. "Can I get your number ?"

"Smooth." Belle said sarcastically.

~•~•~•~

"So, if the angle is 63 degrees and the adjacent is 20, the formula we'd punch in the calculator would be- Aurora, that's not your calculator." Mulan said as she looked over at the other brunette.

"Don't worry! I'm just using the calculator app." Aurora said defensively as she pulled out her phone. At that moment, the sound of a swishing sword came from her phone followed by a _splish_. Smiling sheepishly, Aurora knew she was busted.

"You've been playing Fruit Ninja, the _entire_ time?!" Mulan said almost shouting. "Did you hear anything I said to you for the past hour or so?!"

"Okay! For the record, I've been playing Candy Crush too, and second yes! You said something about the angle being 20 degrees and adjacent being 63."

"The angle was actually 63 degrees and 20 was the adjacent." Mulan corrected. "But that's not the point! You're not taking this seriously."

"I know! I'm sorry! Give me another chance before you go all karate on me again."

Mulan looked over at the pleading brunette. She was beautiful, with her piercing deep blue eyes that Mulan couldn't get over. Or the way her brown hair seemed to fall over her shoulder perfectly like a waterfall. But Mulan couldn't show any sign of affection to the girl. She didn't see her the way Mulan did.

"Fine." Mulan looked over at to her right, to see Belle and Ruby packing up their things. To her left, she saw Emma babbling on to Regina while she too, packed her things up, rolling eyes at everything Emma said.

"Can we call it a day?" Aurora asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

"Great! My boyfriend, Phillip is going to pick me up." _Boyfriend, of course. _"I'll see you tomorrow Mulan?"

"Yeah sure." Mulan said as Aurora left the library.

~•~•~•~

Later, the three met up at Granny's Diner. Mulan served Belle her second iced tea and gave Regina a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I can't work with, _Cher Horowitz_ the second. This is a nightmare. She tells me about how much she wants to be a sheriff and yet, she's failing Law and Society." Regina complained as she sipped her hot chocolate. "And she keeps on flirting with me."

"Try working with Ruby Lucas. It's like trying to teach the French Revolution to a dog, she is easily distracted." Belle sighed heavily. "She asked for my number!"

"Aurora is just unfocused. She's not all that bad cause-"

"You're letting her off easy Mulan, I saw the way you looked at her. If she was Killian, you would have kicked his butt." Belle said smiling.

"Ass. Just say ass." Regina said shaking her head. "But she has a point. You have a set of eyes on her."

"Don't be absurd! She's just pretty." Mulan said.

"Mulan! Table 4! I didn't let you work here for nothing." Granny said over the counter.

"What's got her so angry?" Belle asked.

"Ask your student. Ruby quit so I took her spot, her grandmother is not happy." Mulan puffed as she headed towards table 4.


	3. Chapter 3A

Belle woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm in her ears and stirred in her bed. She eventually sat up and turned off her alarm. Belle was a morning person, and so being her energetic self, she got out of bed and made some breakfast.

"Good morning, Papa." She sang.

"Good morning Belle. Do you have tutoring today with that jock?"

"Yes Papa, her name is Ruby." Belle replied as she poured some pancake batter into the pan.

"Her Granny owns the diner across our shop, eh?" He asked.

"Yes." When the sound of her phone went off, Belle scooped the pancake onto her plate and set it on the table before she went to retrive her phone from her room. It was Ruby.

**Ruby: Hey Belle. **

_Belle: Good morning Ruby. To what do I owe this pleasure? _

**Ruby: Well, tonight's the Friday night football game. I want you to come. **

_Belle: I don't know..._

**Ruby: Please? You can bring Mulan and Regina, it'll be fun.**

_Belle: Fine. But that's equivalent to extra tutoring hours and full focus tomorrow. Understood? _

**Ruby: Of course, bookworm. :) **

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" Her father's voice broke her from daydreaming.

"W- What? Oh, it's nothing. Papa, Ruby invited me to ... a football game tonight. Can I go?" Belle asked with her fingers crossed behind her back. Her father hesitated for a moment.

"Please? Mulan and Regina will be there too!" Belle held her breathe as she had jumped to conclusions. She didn't even ask them yet.

"Alright fine. 10 o'clock is your curfew." He warned.

"Thank you Papa!" Belle said as she hugged her father and ran to her room to get ready for school.

"Aren't you going to eat your pancakes?!" Her father shouted as he shook his head chuckling and sipped his coffee.

~•~•~•~

"You got invited to watch the football game ?" Mulan asked at her locker with Regina and Belle accompanying her.

"She texted me this morning." Belle replied simply.

"You gave Ruby Lucas your number?" Regina said smirking.

"What? She asked me." Belle said blushing. "Anyway, please come with me. I've never been to one before."

"I have a shift after school at Granny's at around 7:30." Mulan said.

"Don't worry, the game is right after school and goes for an hour. So it'll be done by 4 or 5." Belle begged. "Regina?"

"Fine." Regina gave in. Belle smiled and gave Mulan a hopeful face.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Mulan said defeated. _It better be worth it._

~•~•~•~

"What are _they_ doing here?" Ashley asked Aurora as they saw they saw the sight of Mulan, Regina and Belle seating themselves on the bleachers.

"Ruby invited them." Aurora mumbled as she took her pom poms in her hands and walked over to the rest of the cheerleading squad, while her friend Ashley followed. Mulan took a seat next to Regina while Belle sat on her right.

"We don't belong here." Mulan said.

"We've only been here for 5 minutes and you're already complaining." Regina said. "Try something new."

Mulan sighed and rolled her eyes, to which they landed on Aurora. She couldn't help but smile at herself at the sight of Aurora gracefully being lifted from the ground until she and the squad made her way to the top of the pyramid. She smiled brightly, waving her pom poms as her brunette hair was tied in a high pony tail.

"Day dreaming again, Miss Fa?" Regina asked. Her eyes glued to where Emma was seated, who was in fact munching on a pop tart with her legs stretched out, taking up two seats below of her.

"Says the Queen." Mulan smirked as the whistle blew, announcing that the game was going to commence. From the corner of Belle's eyes, she say Ruby jogging out onto the field in her maroon jersey which had the number 3 on it.

"I guess, we're all day dreaming huh?" Mulan nudged Regina with her elbow and watched Belle practically drooling at the sight.

"What ? She looks attractive in the jersey." Belle said, trying to brush off her obvious crush on Ruby Lucas.

~•~•~•~

The crowd was cheering and to Mulan's surprise, she actually enjoyed her first game of live football. Belle seemed to be really into it, considering the fact that she was jumping up and down as Ruby scored the last touchdown. Regina was also enjoying herself, but Mulan knew that all three girls had eyes for their students. Belle's 'secret' eye candy was not so secret since Ruby was the star player and her lovestruck eyes were only set on her running across the field. Mulan caught Regina's eyes upon Emma and Mulan admitted to herself that she was more interested in the captain of the cheerleading squad than the game.

The whistle blew, the game was over and the crowds left the bleachers to cheer Ruby on at the field. Being as clueless as they were, Mulan, Regina and Belle stayed seated on the bleachers.

"Are we supposed to go down there?" Belle asked.

"I think so, but I'd rather stay here than get shoved all over." Regina said, her eyes were on Emma once again. Who was surprisingly still seated at her seat, now sucking on a red lollipop.

"Or you want to stay with her?" Mulan smirked nodding her head towards Emma.

"She's popular, isn't she supposed to be there ? I'm not sure if she's too good for the crowd, or if she's just too lazy to get her ass up." Regina replied sarcastically.

"Hey! Belle! Get down here!" Ruby's voice caught the attention of the three and saw Ruby calling them to come down to the field. Belle looked up at her friends, uncertain about the invitation.

"Mulan can Regina can come too!" Ruby's voice said once again and Ruby smiled as the three began to descend from the bleachers. _Belle really couldn't do anything without her friends, huh?_ She thought.

"You did great out there!" Belle said as she reached Ruby. Unexpectedly, Ruby pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you came, thanks for coming! And thank you Mulan and Regina."

"No worries." Regina nodded.

"So, I want to ask you guys something. Do you want to come to the after party? Emma's planned it and all, that's why she sort of left early and wasn't really into the game." Regina looked back at the bleachers to see that Emma had in fact left. "She just waited to see if our team won so she can throw the party for a reason. Anyway, do you guys want to come? It's at Granny's." Ruby continued nervously.

"Uhh, I have a shift there at 7:30." Mulan said.

"So you're the girl who took my spot, huh?" Ruby said with her arms folded across her chest.

"I- I just needed the extra money and I really didn't mean it. Wait, you quit so-"

"Relax. I'm just fucking with you." Ruby laughed.

"Language." Belle muttered. "Ruby, I have to be home by 10 o'clock."

"I'll drive you home." Ruby said.

~•~•~•~

Mulan arrived at the diner at 7:20 to already see that the place was full of celebrating jocks. Seated in a booth at the corner, sat Aurora. Who seemed to be quite alone. Her eyes seemed to wonder at the clock and at the door to see if someone she was expecting would enter.

"I hope you're not getting stood up." Mulan said as she walked over to her.

"I'm not." Aurora stated stubbornly. "He's just late." Aurora said as she began twirling her fingers in her long brown hair.

"Phillip?" Mulan asked a little jealous as she was wiping the table and Aurora stared at her form her question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. But yes, him." Aurora said. "Can I get a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure." Mulan said as she made her way over to the counter.

Regina entered the diner in an orderly fashion and seated herself on the stool infront of Mulan, who was preparing the beverage for Aurora. Almost instantly, Emma sat down in the stool next to Regina and scooted the chair closer to her. Regina groaned at the sudden invasion of what she called, her personal bubble.

"Fancy seeing you here." Emma said smirking.

"What do you want?" Regina asked straight to the point.

"I'm just trying to engage in conversation, love."

"Don't call me that and please, scoot your chair away from me a little." Regina requested as she looked away.

"I'm actually quite comfortable here, don't you think?" Emma challenged.

Before Regina could answer, the bell of the diner rang and cheers immediately roared from everyone in the diner. Ruby entered with Belle's arm interlocked with hers. A wide wolfish grin displayed on her face as high fives and fist bumps were given to her as well as compliments. Belle on the other hand seemed to look uncomfortable.

"I'm going to see Belle, excuse me." Regina gave Emma a short sarcastic smile as she walked away. Emma lifted her hands up and threw them back down.

"Is it me?" Emma asked Mulan as she finished Aurora's milkshake with whipped cream and chuckled to herself.

"Regina's a hard nut to crack." She said as she patted Emma on her shoulder and walked over to Aurora who was still sitting by herself.

"Still not here, I see?" Mulan said as she placed her drink infront of Aurora who heaved out an annoyed sigh. "Would you like me to get an extra straw for you and your boyfriend?" Mulan joked, hoping she'd laugh in which she didn't.

"Leave me alone." Aurora finally said defeated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything stupid." Mulan apologised.

"Just, go." Aurora said.

"You can talk to me." Mulan said as she seated herself across Aurora in the booth. Aurora bit her lip, until tears started to form in her crystal clear eyes.

"I have a feeling, that- that he's not interested in me anymore." Aurora began. "He's been spending more time with Ashley and I-"

"Hey, it's okay Aurora. I've got you." Mulan said as she moved to sit next to Aurora and put her arm around her shoulder and let her sob.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I can't be seen like this." Aurora said as she moved up from her seat.

"Sure." Mulan gave her room to exit and watched her go to the bathroom.

~•~•~•~

"Having fun?" Ruby asked Belle who didn't seem to be enjoying herself that much. The only thing that had actually been giving Belle her full attention, was her iced tea. "Are you okay? That's your third iced tea."

"I'm fine. I just, I don't-" Belle sighed at how embarrassing it may sound but got the words out of her mouth. "I don't fit in here, with you and your people."

_"Your people?_" Ruby asked a little taken aback. "Belle, I wanted you to see that I'm not all that. Is this about what I said in the library about you?" Ruby looked hurt at the words, like she'd just had her heart ripped out.

"No I mean-"

"No, I know exactly what you mean." Ruby interrupted.

"Ruby! You didn't even let me talk, I meant that-"

Cutting her off again, Ruby rolled her eyes, "Belle, I like you. But I guess our worlds are too different, huh?" She turned away and walked off to join the booth in which Aurora perviously occupied.


	4. Chapter 3B

Aurora came back to her booth to find Ruby in it, looking rather angry. Wiping under her eyes with some tissues she sat down in her usual seat. Mulan was serving Graham his beer nearby and listened to the conversation Aurora sparked up with Ruby.

"You look like crap." Aurora said to her.

"I could say the same to you." Ruby replied.

"What's the matter ? Belle playing hard to get?" Aurora asked.

"Regina is." Emma interrupted as she took a seat next to Ruby and sighed.

"You girls are so hopeless. They're not interested in you two, get over it." Aurora stated.

"Well, maybe Phillip isn't interested in you either." Ruby snapped back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" A voice growled at Ruby. Aurora looked up to see who had defended her and to her surprise, it was Mulan. "Where is Belle?" Mulan asked Ruby. Ruby looked around the diner and a look of nervousness fell upon her face. "You don't know where my friend is?!" Mulan shouted.

"Hey! She got off the wrong foot with me!" Ruby shouted back.

"You were supposed to take care of her!" Mulan said defensively and stormed off to find her friends.

~•~•~•~

"Regina! Belle's gone." Mulan said with frantic eyes.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Regina asked, her voice filled with worry.

"We need to look for her, now." Mulan stated. "I'll check the back of the diner and you check the bathrooms."

"I'll go ask people if they'd seen her." Mulan turned around to see Ruby volunteering to help find her friend.

"Miss Lucas, I think you have caused enough trouble for one night. We'll find her on our own."

"I want to help! I'm sorry for hurting her, I just want to know if she's okay."

"Don't apologise to us, apologise to Belle." Mulan glared as she walked to the back of the diner, while Ruby went the other direction.

"What are you doing?" Regina called to her.

"Trying to find my bookworm. Did you really think I was asking for permission?"

~•~•~•~

Belle walked out of the diner and sat down at a deserted table outside of the diner. She couldn't believe she had her first fight with Ruby, although it's been only a few days of tutoring her, Belle did feel comfortable around her and she could be herself. She loved the way Ruby was enthusiastic and curious about everything. But seeing how Ruby didn't give her the chance to speak broke her to pieces. Belle was in a previous relationship with Gaston, who did not give Belle a _chance_.

Belle began tearing up at the memories Gaston, limited her judgement and opinions. Then she thought of Ruby. She got up from the table and began walking to the one place that could clear her mind. The library. As she stood up, Killian stumbled out of the diner. Clearly drunk and struggling to walk, Belle rushed up to him.

"Killian! Are you alright? You can barely walk." Belle asked with concern.

"I'm alright, love. Just knocked down a few drinks, that's all." Killian looked up and a boastful grin crept across his face. Before Belle knew it, Killian's hand wrapped behind Belle's neck and pulled her into a forced kiss.

"Killian! Stop!" Belle breathed as she tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. He pushed her against the wall of the diner and kissed her once again.

Belle pushed at his chest, and to her surprise he was pushed back. Realisation hit her as she realised that what had caused him to release Belle from his grip, was the strength from Ruby.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Ruby grabbed his collar with her left hand and with her right, she drove 2 punches at his face.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Belle cried.

"If you _ever_ touch her again, I swear to God you'll never see living daylight again!" Ruby shouted as she went to go in for another punch.

Mulan took her hand before it reached Killian's face and twisted her arm, until it was on her back and her elbow bent. It didn't hurt Ruby, it was what she learnt in defence class if this situation ever occurred. Regina came out of the diner to see what the shouting was all about.

"Let go of me!" Ruby cried.

"That's enough Ruby! Regina, take Belle home." Mulan ordered.

"No! I want Ruby to take me home." Belle said angrily. She wasn't sure where her anger channeled from or who it was towards to. Was it towards Ruby, or Killian? Or maybe herself. Ruby looked at her astonished by the choice she had made, she responded by nodding briefly and went back into the diner to retrive her things.

"Are you alright Belle?" Regina asked concerned as she examined her friend. _No cuts, no bruises and no blood. Good._

"Get out of here, Killian or I'll cut your hand off." Mulan threatened. Killian gave her a stupid grin and walked off.

"I'm fine." Belle muttered. "Thank you, Mulan for everything."

"It's okay." Mulan replied, "I can take you home if you'd like. I can tell Granny that it's an emergency."

"No, enjoy the party. I want to speak to Ruby myself."

As Ruby exited the diner, Belle followed her to her car and Mulan watched as they drove off. Soon another car came by and out came a small blonde who had her arm wrapped around a boy who was fairly tall and good looking who was smiling at the blonde as if they were the perfect couple.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We're here for the party?" The boy asked Mulan who looked at him suspiciously.

"And you are?" Mulan asked bluntly.

"This is Ashley, and I'm Phillip."

~•~•~•~

Ruby stopped her car in front of Belle's flower filled house and turned off the gas. Neither any of them spoke a word throughout the drive back to Belle's house. It was until then Ruby decided to say something.

"Belle, I'm sorry for everything. The way I acted and not letting you speak your opinion. I just hate being judged for being something I'm not and when I saw Killian I just got really mad and jealous. Because I did mean what I said. I do like you Belle." Ruby apologised with her voice so sincere.

"It's okay I forgive you. I'm the one to blame too, I didn't mean _your people_ it's just that I'm not popular like you. I don't know what it's like to be out there." Belle said. "Thank you for getting Killian away from me, but you didn't have to hurt him."

"But he hurt you." Ruby said confused.

"But _I_ forgive him. It's better to see the best in people rather than the worse." Belle said as Ruby slowly nodded.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Of course." Belle smiled as they got out of the car and reached her front door. "Well, I wouldn't say I had a great night. But it was a good experience."

"I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to hurt you Belle-" Ruby's apology was interrupted by Belle's lip crashing into hers. They stood there for a moment and was oblivious to everything around them. Not even to the sound of the front door open by Belle's father. To her surprise, he stuck his hand out and grinned at Ruby.

"Maurice French, Belle's father and owner of-"

"Game of Thorns! My Granny owns the diner across your shop! Although I get allergies when I walk by."

Belle's face was a mixture of surprise and shock at the same time. _Was this my father's blessing?_

~•~•~•~

"Phillip?" Aurora's voice lightened up to see the sight of Phillip standing in front of her. "Ashley?" She asked more confused and jealous at this point.

"Sorry babe, she needed a ride here." Phillip said as he took a seat next to Aurora and put his arm around her and winked at Ashely who sat across the couple. Mulan was over at the counter again and rolled her eyes at the jerk. She served Regina a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. Before Regina could take a sip, a finger flicked a bit of whipped cream from her hot chocolate and landed in their mouth.

"Hmm, cinnamon." Emma slurred as she released her finger with a pop.

"Not you again." Regina said flatly. "You always have to make a grand entrance? Don't you?"

"Only for you." Emma winked and Regina rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm trying to get to know you behind your books and tutoring things. I just want to get to know _you_ Regina."

"So you plan on doing that by acting like a flirtatious imp?" Regina replied.

"God damn it, Regina Mills. Can I please take you out on a date? Please?" Emma practically begged on her knees at this point. Regina, looking rather horrified at the sight of Emma on her knees knelt down to face her.

"Oh my God, fine! One date." Regina hissed in defeat.

"Well, I'd like to take you on a date. But I'm going to have to get your number to tell you the details."

~•~•~•~

The party eventually came to an end at 12:00am as the jocks had practice tomorrow. Within the diner left Aurora, Phillip, Ashely and Emma. Regina decided to stay back with Mulan to help her clean up the mess. Eventually Ashley had to go home.

"I have to get going." Ashley said as she stood up from the booth.

"I'll drive you home." Phillip said. "We'll take you home." Phillip corrected himself as he saw the unamused expression on Aurora's face.

"Thank you." Ashley said as she gave him a flirty smile and walked out of the diner with Phillip. Aurora looked at Mulan one last time who smiled at her sincerely.

"You can go home, if you want." Regina said to Emma.

"What home?" She replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'what home'?" Regina asked as her eyebrows rose from curiosity.

"I'm a foster kid. So my foster home doesn't really feel like, _my home_." Emma replied sadly.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Regina said as she looked at her sadly. Maybe she had judged her too soon.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'm a pretty big pain in the ass." Emma replied.

"No you're not. You're a great student." Regina smiled at Emma and she smiled back at the compliment Regina had given her. In the far corner of the diner, Mulan was muttering to herself as to how pathetic Phillip was.

"Can you speak up over there?" Emma said to Mulan.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." She replied.

"Sure it is. If it was nothing, your garbage bag wouldn't be leaking from all the holes you made from the force of shoving the rubbish in." Emma replied. Mulan looked down at her feet and indeed saw a pool of beer that she didn't seem to notice leak from the bag. She got up and took another garbage bag and place the damaged one into it to prevent any further leakage.

"Is this about Aurora?" Regina asked.

"I can't believe she's dating that guy. She clearly doesn't deserve him when it's so obvious that he's sleeping with Ashley. Why _Phillip? _What does she see in that guy anyway?" Mulan said. Emma chuckled from the misunderstanding that took place.

"What?" Mulan asked dumbfounded.

"Aurora likes _you." _Emma said as she smiled into the lip of her bottle, as she took a sip from her beer.


	5. Chapter 4

The following Saturday morning, Mulan invited Emma to her house to do extra sparing to keep her mind off from Emma claiming that Aurora may have feelings for Mulan.

"Why do we have to practice so early?" Emma groaned as she held her pads up.

"Cause Ruby has football practice today and Belle's off at the library to set up her tutoring lesson with Ruby." Mulan replied, taking her stance.

"And Regina?" Emma asked.

"She's babysitting a boy named Henry until 1 o'clock when his parents come back home from some event." Mulan replied smiling. They began sparing for the first 20 minutes in silence until Mulan asked Emma about Aurora.

"So, you think Aurora likes _me?" _Mulan asked panting as she attempted to strike Emma at her torso, but Emma deflected her punch with her pads.

"Oh yeah, isn't it obvious? Well, not to you. But the way she looks at you and smiles, I haven't seen her look at someone like that since Phillip. But now, Phillip's changed." Emma said back as she held her stance.

"I don't believe you." Mulan said as she threw a successful punch at Emma.

"I thought you'd say that." Emma groaned at the punch. "But believe me, I know when people are lying. I asked her the other day actually."

_Emma and Aurora were walking home from the library after their tutoring lesson. Aurora was humming to herself as Emma was walking on the edge of sidewalk and balanced on the side as if the road was lava. _

_"So Aurora, Mulan huh?" Emma asked concentrating on her footsteps. _

_"What about Mulan?" Aurora asked as she stopped humming. _

_"She seems... approachable." Emma said as she struggled to think of words to put into her mouth. _

_"She is." Aurora said as she tried to drop the subject of the conversation. _

_"Do you like her?" _

_"Yes, she is a good tutor." _

_"I meant like, like her. Like you __**like**__ her." Emma exaggerated on every 'like' she said as she looked up to face Aurora. . _

_Aurora sighed an annoyed sigh. "No." She replied bluntly but she began to twirl her hair with her fingers. Something she did when she was nervous or hiding something that she didn't want found._

_"That's a bummer." Emma lied as she knew her friend was lying and smiled to herself as she looked back down to focus on the curb. _

"Approachable?" Mulan asked as she took off her sparing gloves and handed them to Emma to swap, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! I could have said poker faced." Emma retorted.

"Well, she said no. So, no." Mulan said with a stern voice. "It's dangerous to mess with someone's feelings, Emma." Mulan said seriously.

"But hear me out-" Emma started.

"No. She doesn't like me. Don't get my hopes up because they're going to fall." Mulan said as she too her stance again and held up her pads to defend herself.

~•~•~•~

Regina began applying soothing cream to Mulan's injury. She hissed in pain the minute Regina's hand made contact to her throbbing sore.

"Sorry? Did that hurt?" Regina asked sarcastically. Regina was attending Mulan's bruise on the side of her ribcage which looked really swollen and purple.

"Yes it did! From Emma and I sparing... which then turned into wrestling." Mulan said as she rubbed her sore ribcage and mumbled the last part.

"Emma? Why on earth did you guys wrestle?" Regina said quite jealous at how much body contact was needed for wrestling compared to sparing.

"Jealous, I see?" Belle chimed in. Regina rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face and applied more pressure on purpose.

"Damn it Regina!" Mulan cried as the pressure cause her more agony. "That's it. Belle, you take over. And Emma's still onto the whole 'Aurora likes you' situation." Mulan said as Belle started applying the cream onto Mulan.

"Aurora likes you?! Why wasn't I notified?!" Belle almost shrieked with excitement and without noticing, she applied more pressure than Regina did to Mulan.

"Ow! Injured person here! Alright, that's it. We're done here, I think my bruise is going to be fine now." Mulan said as she packed away the cream and rolled down her shirt.

"Sorry..." Belle apologised. "But this means that you and Aurora may be-"

"No Belle. It's not going to happen. She has a _boyfriend_ for christ's sake, I mean they're our students and_ way_ out of our league." Mulan argued.

"Well, it can happen." Belle said lightening up Mulan's mood.

"What makes you say that?" Regina questioned.

"Ruby and I had... a moment." Belle muttered.

"A _moment!_ Belle French, please tell us the details!" Regina said looking surprised.

"Well, she drove me to my house after the party and we kissed at my doorstep. Not to mention my dad catching us."

"Wait, your dad saw you two making out?" Mulan asked with her hand on her hips.

"Here's the weird part, he was _happy_."

"Happy?" Mulan and Regina said in unison.

"Yes! Like he was expecting this to happen or something." Belle explained with hand gestures flying everywhere.

"Yeah, like Emma is expecting me and Aurora to happen." Mulan muttered under her breath.

"Mulora." Belle said randomly.

"What?" said Regina.

"Mulora. As in, Mulan and Aurora. Your ship name." Belle explained. "Mulora...? No...?"

"I am going to slap you if you don't stop." Regina replied bluntly and Belle raised her hands up in surrender.

"Speaking of Emma, don't you have a date tonight?" Mulan asked Regina with a smirk.

"You have a date with Emma?! Damn it guys, I thought we'd tell each other these things!" Belle whined, feeling left out.

"Well, some people have been busy with their tongue down Ruby Lucas' throat." Regina said looking at Belle.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Belle muttered.

"Got get ready woman!" Mulan said.

"And it's not until 8 o'clock and it's only 2!" Regina replied.

"Well, I have to get going." Mulan said.

"Where to?" Belle asked.

"To tutor Aurora."

~•~•~•~

Regina looked at herself in the mirror, examining her 50th outfit for the third time.

"I have so many clothes... but nothing to wear." Regina whined at herself as she slumped back down into the pile of clothes that was sitting on her bed.

"Mother?" Regina cried out.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother said as she came into her room who happened to be in a pigsty. "Regina Mills! Please clean your room up!"

"Mother, I have... an event tonight. The dress code is semi formal-ish. Can you _please_ help me?" Regina asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I have just the thing!" Her mother said as she went back into her room and returned with a black dress that it's length stopped before her knees.

"What in the world is _this_ doing in your closet?" Regina asked more curious than relieved that the dress was perfect for her date.

"No questions, take it or leave it?" Her mother replied sarcastically.

"Deal." Regina said as she took her mother's dress and wore it on her. Smiling to herself as the dress fit on her perfectly, she then applied a bright red lipstick onto her lips. She stopped once her lipstick was applied and glared at herself with beady eyes.

"If I think what is happening _is_ happening... it shouldn't." Regina said to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh my God. The whole outfit picking, and fussing about. And now, _lipstick_ where did this even come from!?" She babbled to herself as she threw the red lipstick to the side. Once she settled down, she looked at herself once again.

"I think I'm falling for Emma Swan."

~•~•~•~

Emma drove down the road to stop at Regina's adress, looking at her house with wide eyes and her mouth shaped in an O shape.

"What the- She lives _here?_" She asked herself as she parked her yellow bug infront of her driveway. She got out of the car and scooped up her bouquet of flowers she'd picked up from Game of Thorns. Emma walked up to her doorstep and was about to knock on the door but hesitated and smiled at herself.

"I'm going on a date with Regina Mills."

She knocked on the door this time and the door immediately swung open to reveal Regina standing there, looking rather ravishing than usual.

"Regina... you look..." Emma stared at her for a moment and Regina caught her gaze.

"I uh- bought you these-" Emma handed her the flowers and Regina's eyes went wide open. She took the flowers and threw them into the bush.

"That cost me 20 bucks!" Emma said as Regina closed the door.

"My mother doesn't let me date. So this night, costs me my life." Regina said as she took Emma's hand and dragged her to her car.

"Dominant, I see?" Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"You drive in _this?" _Regina said looking a little disgusted.

"Hey, don't make fun of her. She can hear you." Emma said as she rubbed her car and opened the car door for Regina to slide in.

~•~•~•~

Mulan was drying her hair as she came out of the shower. She returned home to pick up the things she required to tutor Aurora, then realising that she smelt like a sweaty sock, she decided to have a quick shower. She walked into her room with her towel wrapped around her Aurora was sitting on her bed, patiently waiting for her.

"Aurora?" Mulan asked with her mouth wide open.

"Hey, your father let me in before he went off to work, can we study here? Phillip's at the library and I had a fight with him earlier." Aurora explained with her voice a bit shaky.

"Of course. Let me get changed first, I'll be right back." Mulan took her clothes that were neatly folded on her bed and changed in the bathroom and returned. They went into the study room and it was a big room which used to be her father's office but was now a room that she used to study for exams and complete assignments. Along the walls, were high shelves of books raging from fictional science to art books. Belle used to come to Mulan's house quite often just for this very room. They settled in and Mulan began tutoring Aurora to the best of her ability.

"And the answer is ?"

"73.4?"

"No, it's actually 75.8" Mulan corrected.

"Ugh, I'm not going to pass this exam. So why do I even bother?" Aurora groaned as she slammed her head onto the books in front of her. Mulan had the urge to just simply hug her and comfort her, saying that she'll be there for her no matter what. But she couldn't.

"You're distracted." Mulan finally said.

Aurora lifted her head up from the table "What do you mean?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"You know what I mean. You're distracted, your mind is not focused on what is in front of you. You know the material but you're not processing it." Mulan said from her observations of Aurora's behaviour. Aurora began twirling her fingers with the curly locks of her hair and averted her eyes with Mulan's.

"Do you mind me asking what happened with you and Phillip?" Mulan asked curiously.

_Aurora arrived at the library, prepared for another tutoring lesson with Mulan. What she did not expect however, was Ashely seated quite comfortably in Phillip's lap as she read her book. _

_"Phillip? What are you doing here?" Aurora asked with curiosity and anger in her tone of voice. _

_"Aurora- I didn't know you'd be here." Phillip stuttered as he gently pushed Ashley off his lap. _

_"I usually have tutoring here with Mulan." Aurora said, expecting Phillip to know this already. "Why are you two spending so much time together? I mean, aren't I good enough for you Phillip?" Aurora's voice trembled as tears were starting to form. _

_"No, you're not Aurora. I actually don't know you anymore, you're always jealous of Ashely and yet Ashley and I are just friends." He frowned._

_"Friends with benefits. Phillip, figure out what you want. Until then, you know where to find me." Aurora said angrily as she stormed out of the library, with angry tears streaming down her face.  
><em>

Tears were streaming down Aurora's cheeks after she told Mulan. To Mulan's surprise, the small girl hugged Mulan and buried her face in the crook of Mulan's neck. Mulan held her strong arms around Aurora and held her there, saying nothing. Allowing Aurora to let out all her tears until she finally calmed down and pulled away.

"Come with me." Mulan said as she stood up and held her hand out to Aurora.

"Where are you taking me?" Aurora asked with confused eyes.

Mulan smiled, "You'll like this."

Aurora took Mulan's hand and Mulan guided her through her house, and opened a room to reveal a red grand piano in the centre.

"You play?" Aurora asked with a lightened smile.

"Yes. I do. Although, no one has heard me play. Ever. Not even Regina or Belle." Mulan said as she walked up to the piano and took a seat in the chair. Aurora looked at her with curiosity.

"So, you're going to play for me?" Aurora asked.

"Precisely." Mulan scooted over the chair to make room for Aurora to sit. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" Aurora didn't answer as she shyly took her seat next to Mulan. Mulan began playing on the piano, to a familiar tune that Aurora has heard of her entire life.

_Once Upon a Dream_

"I love this song." Aurora said as she hummed to the tune of the piano.

"Hmmm." Mulan hummed as she continued playing. "Me too."

Aurora's eyes were on Mulan's hands as she graciously moved them from different keys. She then somehow focused her gaze onto Mulan's concentrated eyes. She looked at Mulan's features, her soft chocolate brown eyes and her jawline which looked gentle, yet strong and sturdy. Her eyes then gazed upon Mulan's pursed soft pink lips. She wasn't aware at how long she's been looked at Mulan this way, until she realised the song ended and Mulan's eyes were locked with hers.

Their faces were inches apart, and Aurora could feel the minty breath from Mulan's mouth as Aurora moved closer to her. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was sure Mulan could hear it until the beating stopped for a second, when Mulan stood up and walked out of the room in silence.

~•~•~•~

They sat across one another in a fancy Italian restaurant after they arrived. Emma stared at Regina who looked away every time their eyes would meet. Regina knew that she couldn't be in this situation. She cannot be falling for Emma Swan. Not because of her reputation of a nerd in school or her obedience to her mother's orders, but because she was not capable of loving someone. Regina was always the independent "deal it yourself" type of gal, who showed no affection to anyone other than herself. She only knew one way out of this mess, which was to make Emma hate her.

"So, are you going to watch me all night?" Regina asked finally.

"You're beautiful." Emma said as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"What? No beer tonight?" Regina asked.

"I'm driving. I don't want to risk your life while I'm driving intoxicated." Emma replied sweetly.

"I couldn't care less." Regina replied bluntly, but smiled to the waiter when he approached them. "Hello, may I please take your orders?"

"Can I have the lasagna please?"

"Of course, and you Miss?" The waiter adressed to Emma.

"Can I have the hamburger?" She asked. The waiter looked confused for a moment then scribbled her order down.

When the food arrived, Regina replied to every one of Emma's questions with snarky, rude and sarcastic replies. Emma, who seemed to get more annoyed or agitated at her responses eventually grew more silent as she ran out of questions to ask. Maybe she asked Regina all the questions in the world and couldn't think of any more, or maybe she didn't want to ask her any more because she was done with Regina's rudeness for the night.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked.

"You just did." Regina said as she finished up on her meal.

"Well, why are you like this Regina?" Emma asked.

"I am like this." Regina replied matter of factly.

"No, what happened to the Regina that told me that I was a good student when I told you I was a foster kid? Where did that all go?" Emma asked a little disappointed.

"That's all you'll ever be Emma. A foster kid, and my student. I told you I was not interested but you didn't listen." Regina said sharply, but regretted the words the minute they left her mouth.

Emma stared at her, unable to believe what Regina had said to her. Regina hated the sight of Emma so sad, so fragile and so hurt. But Regina did this for her own good. Well, at least she thought it was. Emma smiled a sad smile and nodded slowly, accepting the words because they were the truth. And the truth hurt like a bitch.

**Author's note: **

Hey guys! How are you finding the story ?Let me know what you think and tell me what to do with Swan Queen and Sleeping Warrior. Red Beauty seems to be in a good position, but I have no idea what to do for Swan Queen and Sleeping Warrior's story line. I apologise for any grammar mistakes or spelling and of course, not updating as much. I'm just currently finishing my last week of school until I have holidays. Thank you so much! xx


	6. Chapter 5

Belle's phone on her bedside table kept buzzing. Although, she was a heavy sleeper, she was able to hear the non stop vibrating of her phone. Groaning and giving up on the hopes that it'll stop, she aimlessly reached for her phone with an outstretched arm. As she got her phone, she opened it and squinted at the harsh light.

"Gosh it's like staring at the sun." She mumbled. Belle looked at her notifications to find that it was Mulan and Regina who was texting her, at the same time in the group conversation.

**Mulan: Belle?! **

Regina: Belle, if you don't wake up, I'm going to go to your house and drag you out of bed.

**Mulan: Forget it! She's asleep. Don't annoy her!**

Regina: feruo

Regina: asdfghjk

Regina: uiefei

Regina: 8r8234fhuoe

**Mulan: What are you doing?**

Regina: Spamming until she's annoyed and then she'll come on. BELLE?!

_Belle: What the bloody hell do you guys want?! _

Regina: Oh look, she swore.

_Belle: Hell isn't bad... Is it?!_

**Mulan: Meet up at the place. **

_Belle: But it's 12 !? _

Regina: Gotta love your friends. See you in 5.

Belle had never really been such a rebel. She was obedient and kind, but what she hated most, was people using her obedience to their advantage and not giving her her chance to make her own decisions. If the most rebel thing she has ever done, was this. Sneak out to meet up with Regina and Mulan, although she was confused as to why now ? They had done this during freshmen year the most when they were unable to see each other much. But Belle presumed now it seemed urgent as they were doing this again since three years ago. She got out of bed and wore a warmer jacket and pulled on her ugg boots and made her way to the park.

"I can't believe you guys are that _stupid!" _Belle almost screamed at her friends once she arrived and they had explained everything.

"Shut up! Otherwise you'll wake up the whole of Storybrooke!" Regina hissed.

"So let me get this straight. _You left_ Aurora confused when she was about to kiss you." Belle said as she pointed at Mulan, in which she smiled sheepishly and nodded. _"_And _you_, treated the one person who ever showed you affection since Dan-"

"Don't go there, Miss French. You are treading dangerous waters." Regina said protectively.

"But you treated Emma like rubbish and left her pissed off. And you _pretended_ you had no idea why." Belle sighed as she took a seat in the swing. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She said finally.

"I don't care. I just need Emma Swan out of my life. I mean, one minute she's all pop starts and flirty, and the next she's a soft person who I just want to have all to myself." Regina gasped as she realised what she had admitted.

"You _like_ Emma Swan?" Mulan and Belle asked in unison.

"Well, it's clear that we all like each other." Mulan mumbled as she took a seat in the swing set next to Belle's.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Belle asked.

"Shoot." Mulan replied.

"What's making you guys hesitate from finding happiness?"

~•~•~•~

Emma, Aurora and Ruby all sat at the same table during lunch. Emma, who was chomping on her cheese burger quite ferociously, actually startled Ruby. While Aurora was picking on her food pretending that she was interested in it.

"Alright, stop being so depressed. What is up with you two?" Ruby asked as she took a sip from her diet coke.

"Regina called me a foster kid. And that's all I'll ever be to her other than her student." Emma talked with her mouth full. Ruby was shocked and surprised to hear this.

"And you ?"

"Mulan left me hanging. We were going to kiss and then she just got up and left." Aurora said without looking up from her food.

"Wow." Ruby said as she leaned back sighing.

"Ruby?" A familiar Australian accent called her name.

"Hey, Belle!" Ruby smiled her famous smile and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Wolfy."

"Wolfy? Where'd that come from?"

"Well, since you call me bookworm I figured you needed a nickname. And it's because of your wide smile." Belle explained. _At least it's not as bad as Mulora._ Belle thought.

"I never called you-"

"Regina told me, from the party." Belle said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Ruby said in defeat as she began blushing.

"Hey guys." Belle adressed to Aurora and Emma, who just looked up from their lunches and pretended that she wasn't there as their attention was back to their lunches.

"They're not in a good mood." Ruby explained.

"I know, that's why I'm here. Mulan and Regina aren't themselves lately and I know _know. _So you don't have to pretend that I'm thin air guys, I want you guys to be happy."

Emma and Aurora looked up from their lunches and smiled a small smile.

"I don't think that's ever happening." Emma said.

"I have the solution, to both of you. First, Aurora. You need to break up with Phillip if you want to be with Mulan. Mulan is all about honour and respect, and she can never forgive herself if she is responsible for destroying a relationship." Belle explained.

"And how do you know that? Did she say that?" Aurora asked confused.

"No, but I can be quite the tinker when it comes to broken things. And Emma, you need to show her you are worth being someone in her life. You need to fight for her, support her, let her know that you are always going to stick by her. But don't be overprotective, that only gives her a reminder of Dan-" Belle shook her head as she knew she said too much. "Never mind."

"What? Who's Dan?" Emma asked curiously.

"No one. But the choice is yours, if you want to be in their lives or not, make them know that you are worthy of them."

Aurora nodded her head slowly and smiled. "Thank you Belle! I don't know why it didn't occur to me sooner! Thank you so much!" Aurora stood up and ran off.

"Where are you going?!" Ruby called after her.

"To break up with Phillip!" She replied, without looking back.

"Who is Dan?" Emma repeated to Belle.

"No one." Belle replied with the same reply previously. Emma stared at her for a moment then looked away at the sky and took a sip from her bottle of water, pretending like she didn't exist again. Belle sighed and began to speak.

"Dan. Well, his full name was Daniel. He was Regina's first and he treated her like a queen. She was different then, she was care free and _happy._ Of course, it was difficult to get Regina out of her shell after what had happened, but her sarcastic jokes are the closest thing to her happiness then."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Daniel was sweet, but when he found out that her mother was going to make Regina move away, he became agressive and began abusing Regina. One night, she was walking home and he approached her with a knife and attempted to abduct her. She ran away but, that scar upon Regina's lip, that was from him. They caught him though. But, that was a few years ago and Mulan and I dare not to say a word about it."

"So since then, she's never dated before? She's afraid of love?" Emma concluded.

"She's not afraid of love, Emma. She's afraid of _who_ she'll love. But Emma, she didn't mean what she said to you. She thought it was for the best and she was afraid, so she told me that if you hated her, she wouldn't have to be in that situation."

Meanwhile, Mulan and Regina sat on the bench during lunch time, not knowing where Belle was but they were also not too worried of her whereabouts, sat in silence as they ate their lunch. That was until, Regina saw something that caught Mulan's eye. Phillip was with Ashley around the corner of the I.T block, busy making out like love sick teenagers.

"Mulan, do something." Regina said as they were both looking at the private scene.

"It's none of my business." Mulan said as she looked away pretending not to notice.

"He's breaking Aurora's heart without her even knowing. You need to stop this."

Not looking back, Mulan continued gazing at the not so amusing table of the jocks, in which her eyes floated on the sight of Belle, Ruby and Emma seated at a table.

"Mulan, you need to see this." Regina said as she pulled her arm.

"Regina, I told you it's none of my-" Regina pulled her arm so hard that she was forced to face the scene that took place. Aurora had found them.

~•~•~•~

"I fucking knew it." Aurora said with an angry laugh. She was not too sure what she was laughing at, her stupidity and blindness or how pathetic Phillip and Ashley were.

"Oh, it took you a damn while." Phillip retorted as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Why? _Why _Ashley? We were _friends!" _Aurora practically yelled at her as she took a step forward.

"Leave her out of this!" Phillip roared back. He pushed Aurora back so hard that she hit the back of her head on the brick wall. "Well, you came here for a reason, Rory. Spill."

"I'm done. With you and _you_." Aurora said as she pointed a finger at Ashley. "We're over. I _never_ want to see you again." As Aurora began walking away Phillip grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Phillip spat.

"Let's get one thing straight, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore. Now, let go of me!" Aurora said as she yanked on his hand but his grip was too strong.

"Phillip, let her go." Ashley said in the background.

"Stay out of this." He called over his shoulder, in doing so Aurora managed to get out of his grip and slapped him across the face, hard. She was sure it hurt her hand so much, but god it felt good to do that.

"You little bitch!" Phillip attempted to grab her again, but this time someone grabbed him from both sides of his collar and slammed him into the brick wall. It was Mulan.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Mulan shouted as she kept her grip tight on his collar.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're just as weak as she is." Phillip smirked.

Mulan's eyes were full of anger at the words and pushed him back against the wall harder and brought her knee up onto his lower abdomen then the second time, onto his groin. Groaning at the contact, Phillip lowered himself onto the ground, cupping his privates and whimpered and Ashely rushed over to him.

"Let get out of here." Mulan said as she held onto Aurora's hand and ran to the library.

Mulan stood infront of Aurora who had tears streaming down her face in one of the private study rooms of the library.

"Aurora-" Mulan said as she cupped her delicate cheek.

"No! I don't need your sympathy Mulan. I am _sick_ and tired of crying all the time and when I do, you're there for me. But when I needed you most, you just _left_." Aurora shouted at her as she took a step back from Mulan's contact. Mulan kept her composure and waited until she was done. "I can't always rely on you when you're in and out of my life. You and I had something, you felt it and so did I and trust me, I know love when I see it." She finished.

"You're right." Mulan said quietly. "I took you for granted when I knew I shouldn't, and I'm sorry for not seeing that you felt the same way but not acting upon it. But you were with Phillip and I couldn't do such a thing. I am sorry Aurora. I am so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for walking away. I'm sorry for not accepting my feelings for a beautiful girl like you, but I promise I will never _ever_ leave you again."

That was all it took. Aurora's cheeks were streaming with tears of relief. She felt so safe with Mulan and trusted her from the words she had spoken, as she had never heard the words personally adressed to her. Aurora felt she could rely on Mulan and that Mulan would do anything for her happiness.

"But I'm sorry, for not doing this when I had the chance." Mulan took a step forward and cupped Aurora's cheek again and leaned down as her lips met Aurora's. Aurora's heart was beating in sync with Mulan's as their lips met and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Mulan's neck and Mulan smiled into the kiss. She flicked her tongue across Aurora's lips and Aurora opened her mouth as Mulan's tongue entered her mouth and Aurora gasped at the contact, at that moment the bell rang.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Mulan apologised blushing.

"You're a good kisser. But, we should get going." Aurora said as she stepped back and walked to the door and held it open. "Aren't you coming?" She asked as she gave Mulan a smile as Mulan stood there in her place.

"Aurora, did that kiss meant anything to you?" Mulan asked sadly as she lowered her head and stared at the ground. Aurora let go of the door handle and walked up to her and smiled.

"It meant everything to me." Aurora said as she lifted her chin up kissed Mulan again. Pulling back, Mulan smiled and this time exited the room with Aurora's fingers intertwined in hers.


	7. Chapter 6

"And so what are the two elements of a crime, Emma?" Regina asked without looking up from their textbook.

"Guilty mind, which in Latin is called _mens rea. _This is when the accused deliberately thought about the crime that they had committed. The second, is guilty act which in Latin is called _actus reus. _This is when the accused has acted upon their crime." Emma said as she smile broadly at her confidence in her answer.

"Good." Regina responded, and surprisingly to see Emma's pearly whites when looking up at her.

"What is the difference between manslaughter and murder?" Regina said as she looked back into the textbook a little confused at Emma's behaviour.

_Why on earth is the girl acting like the worst date had never happened? _Regina thought as she stared at the words of the textbook.

"Regina?"

"What?" Regina had been lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she'd zoned out that she couldn't even hear Emma answer the question.

"I said that manslaughter is when only guilty mind is present. For example, shooting someone without thinking. Whereas murder both elements of the crime is-"

"Yeah, you got that correct." Regina said cutting her off.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked with concern and her green eyes went a shade darker with worry.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Regina lied, trying to figure out what was going on with Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean, I'm acing all these easy ass questions you're _shooting_ me." Emma said with a smile. "Oh, no pun intended." She said as she chuckled to herself.

Regina stared at Emma with both amazement and curiosity. Why would Emma be acting so, genuine after the way she had treated her, let alone what she had said. _Could Emma have forgotten about that? _No way. What she said cut deep wounds into the girl and yet Emma seemed like it was merely a scratch.

"So are you feeling confident for the exam in a couple of weeks?" Regina asked as she began packing up her things.

"Oh yeah, fairly confident. You'll have to give me harder questions tomorrow. But, I wouldn't have had this much knowledge about law and society without you." Emma said as she gave Regina another one of her charming smiles and pulled a small box out of her bag and extended her arm to Regina. Regina looked at the box suspiciously. _A gift?_

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a cobra waiting for you to open the box and jump at you." Emma joked as Regina slowly took the box from her hand. "Open it."

When Regina opened the box, a silver necklace was shown with her name in cursive writing going across in the centre of the necklace. To accompany the letter in her name, were small diamonds that filled it up that made her name sparkle in delight.

"I figured you needed a thank you gift. So, thank you Regina. For everything." Emma said as she stepped forward and gave Regina a assuring, tight hug that Regina wanted to melt into and stay there forever.

"Emma..." Regina started. "I can't accept this. I'm just your tutor and this must have cost you-"

"Shh... It's okay. Keep it, in memory of Emma Swan." Emma said as she bowed before her. "Your Majesty." Emma joked once again and went to exit the library and called out, "Besides, you're the only Regina I know!"

~•~•~•~

The next following lessons with Emma had been quite peculiar. Emma was constantly answering question corrected and joked around with Regina, who in return gave small giggles at her jokes and smiled warmly at Emma's confidence in her answers. Even though for the past few days, neither of them brought up their implied argument during the date, they seemed to have forgotten about it. But then again, that was what they seemed.

Regina needed to talk to her friends about the current "situation" in which she thought that she was over thinking it and that Emma must have forgotten about it. So the next night, Regina and Belle decided to have "girls" night. Unfortunately for Regina and Mulan, Belle brought along Ruby for "moral support" for Regina's crisis.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Ruby asked Regina once they were all settled in Regina's bedroom and seated on her fairly large bed. Regina had no clue that Ruby knew about Regina and Emma's date. In doing so, Belle requested that Ruby pretended not to know until Regina decided to tell her herself.

"She's been acting the same." Regina replied.

"I don't how that's a bad thing ? I mean, you and Emma have been kicking it off well lately." Ruby replied as she winked at Belle when Regina wasn't looking.

"Oh, that right you don't know. I sort of, pushed Emma away in the rudest way possible and now, she seems like it never happened." Regina said as she began throwing in hand gestures.

"Well, have you tried talking to her ? About what you said and if it meant anything to her?" Mulan suggested.

"No. Well- It's complicated, I mean since the last time I ever- Oh god, okay here. I'll say it nice and simple. I want to keep my distance from Miss Swan, I don't want to fall for her harder than I already am." Regina concluded.

"Just accept it Regina, you like her and she likes you." Belle said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you should try opening up to her and she'll do the same. Trust me, she can be very sentimental." Ruby suggested to Regina. While she thought about it, she decided to turn the attention to someone else. Mulan.

"So, Mulan. How are things with you and Aurora. I mean, since you practically left her hanging like a pair of shoes on a power line." Regina asked her.

"I think we're heading somewhere." Mulan said as her smile grew wider and wider with happiness and hope. She had told them all of how she stopped Phillip in hurting her at school the other day. And not to mention, their little kiss in the library private rooms.

"Go Mulan! You finally made the first move!" Ruby said as she pushed her "playfully" which almost resulted her to fall off the bed. "Sorry... quarter back problems." Ruby said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I was thinking the carnival is coming up around a week after the exams are over. I was wondering if we should all go and celebrate." Mulan suggested. Ruby and Belle seemed to be up to it, whereas Regina looked uncertain of the suggestion.

"Oh come on, Regina. It'll be fun! Me, Rubes, Mulan, Aurora, you and Emma." Belle said as she clapped her hands with an approved attitude of the plan.

"Guys. We'll be third wheeling you guys. I'm sorry but I don't want to be a third wheeler. Well, to be more technical. Quadruple wheeling." Regina said in a sigh. Her friends gave her a disappointed look when Regina finally gave in. "Alright! Fine! I'll go." She said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Yes! This will be amazing." Ruby said as she hit Belle with a pillow, and started a pillow fight.

~•~•~•~

"Aurora! You're getting so much easier at this! I'm so proud of you!" Mulan exclaimed in amazement as Aurora handed her back her homework that Mulan gave to her.

"Well, don't be so surprised." Aurora said sarcastically.

"This is great! I'm highly optimistic that you'll ace this exam" Mulan said with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't talk like that and go all 'Belle mode' on me." Aurora whined as she smiled at Mulan. "Besides, I've been working so hard and I'm good at this stuff. Can we do something fun?" Aurora asked with puppy dog eyes once again.

"We are going to do something fun. Just wait and see." Mulan said smiling at her mysteriously.

"Now?" Aurora asked.

"Uhh... More like in another week." Mulan said flatly.

"Wow. I'm so excited already." Aurora said with a fake enthusiastic fist pump.

"Just be patient and maybe, it'll all be worth it." Mulan said as she finished marking her homework and set it aside.

"Patient with what?" Aurora asked and she leaned in closer.

"Your... studying." Mulan breathed as Aurora's lips were just a fraction away from Mulan's.

"How boring." Aurora stated as she moved away from Mulan's lips and leaned back on her seat with her arms folded across her chest. Leaving Mulan with a yearning disappointed look of lust on her face.

"Just be patient Mulan, and maybe it'll be worth it." Aurora said and smirked mischievously like the cheshire cat.

~•~•~•~

Belle and Ruby were at the mall shopping for more clothes for Ruby. Ruby found it quite annoying since Belle believed that she "lacks in closure of skin" and that "there are many more colours other than red." To which Ruby replied with, "red is better than blue." After visiting countless stores, and buying more clothes for Ruby to expand her apparel choices, they came across Emma who was in the gaming store.

"Hey! Emma's right there! Let's go say hi!" Ruby said and without an answer, Ruby got up and hurried towards Emma with flying bags hanging on her arms while Belle trailed behind her.

"Emma!" Ruby puffed out.

"Whoa! Ruby, this is the first time I've seen you so, _girly_." Emma said as she scrunched her nose up at the word.

"Well, Belle bought me all these clothes" Ruby said as she lifted both her arms where dozens of bags hung on them, making her arm look purple. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the carnival with us."

"Us, who is us?" Emma asked, not looking up from the _Battlefield 3_ game.

"Me, Belle, Mulan, Aurora... Regina." Ruby mumbled Regina's name. This time, Emma looked up from the game with her face lightening up like a christmas tree.

"Hell yeah I'll come." Emma said smiling broadly. "Another date with Regina. Score."

"Well, not exactly. She's not really up for this carnival as much as you are." Ruby huffed. "You should know why."

"And she's been talking about how you've been acting so, well, you being you but with a cherry on top. Why is that?" Belle asked Emma from behind.

"That's the thing Belle, remember how when you said that I have to show her that I'll always be there for her ? Be worthy and all that ? Well, despite how rude the words she said to me, I'm going to show her that no matter how hard she tries to push me away, I'll be bouncing back like a balloon." Emma replied.

"I want to show her that she can rely on me, I want to be her rock that's holding her up and I want to be the first person she thinks of when she's looking at herself in the mirror with tears stained on her cheeks and all she needs is someone's shoulder to cry on." Ruby gave her a sympathetic look as Emma didn't realise she was tearing up at this point.

"I want her to have the love and attention from me that I never got from my own parents." Emma said quietly as she wiped her falling hear with the back of her hand. Belle gave Emma a reassuring hug, but before she could say anything, a voice called Emma from behind.

"Emma, let's go. Sorry, ladies but it's getting late. We need to get home for dinner." Ingrid, Emma's current foster mother interrupted the conversation and shooed them away, leaving Ruby empathetic for her friend.

"Bye guys, see you soon? I'll definitely go to the carnival." Emma said as she faked a smile and walked out of the store, with _Battlefield 3_ under her red leather jacket.


	8. Chapter 7

Ruby trotted into the library with her studded football boots and wiped her forehead which was lined with sweat. She walked into the private tutoring room that Belle had booked for their last tutoring lesson before the exam and sighed in relief as the room was air conditioned. She walked up to the study table and plopped her bag down.

"Ruby?" Belle called from one of the shelves in the room. "Is that you?" She asked.

"No bookworm, it's the big bad wolf." She replied sarcastically as she got up and looked through each aisle to find Belle.

"Very funny." Belle chuckled. Ruby walked into each aisle trying to find her bookworm.

"Where are you?" Ruby called as she tried another aisle. "I can't find you and all I smell is books and old people."

"Follow my voice." Belle called sweetly. Ruby smiled at the words and tried to find her, but to no avail.

"I give up." Ruby said annoyed now that she was certain she checked all the aisles yet they all looked the same.

"Closer." Belle said as her voice came from the aisle that was on the right. Ruby walked into the aisle that Belle's voice came from, but didn't find her. Ruby heard soft footsteps creeping up behind her and she turned around sharply and grabbed Belle into a hug around her waist who giggled at the gesture.

"I found you." Ruby whispered against her ear as she kissed Belle's cheek. Belle looked into Ruby's beautiful hazel eyes and leaned into kiss her ever so gently. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck.

"Yes you did." Belle said as she smiled at Ruby. "Ready for english and history?" Belle asked.

Ruby groaned in disgust. "You know how to wreck the mood, don't you?" Belle held her hand and guided her back to their study table.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's our last lesson." Belle retorted, as she took out her things Ruby stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Belle asked. Ruby shook her head, but kept her dazzling eyes on Belle and smiled. "Then why are you staring at me?" Belle asked confused.

"I'm just wondering, what are we?" Ruby asked.

"What are you talking about?" Belle furrowed her brows in confusion as she pulled out a heavy book from her bag that looked like it weighed a tonne.

"Are we, a thing ? Or a secret? Or... are you my girlfriend?" Ruby asked. Belle dropped the heavy textbook onto the table which accidentally squashed Belle's fingers.

"Oh, mother f-!" Belle yelped as she slid the heavy textbook off her finger and took her throbbing fingers into her other hand.

"Belle! Are you alright?" Ruby asked in panic. "Hold on, I think I have an ice pack." Ruby searched her sports bag and pulled out an ice pack, a rose and a small box. Belle seemed to have forgotten about the pain forming through her fingers and looked at the other two objects.

"Ruby, what are those?" Belle asked.

"Seems like your hand doesn't hurt anymore." Ruby joked as she placed the ice pack onto Belle's injured hand. She then opened the small box to reveal a bracelet which as small roses along the outside. She gave it to Belle and Belle took it and read the message that was engraved in the inside.

_"To my Bookworm, from your Wolf. Love Ruby." _

_"_Will you be my girlfriend, Belle?" Ruby asked.

Belle looked up to Ruby and nodded and smiled at her. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Belle said as she kissed Ruby. When she pulled away, Ruby began chuckling to herself.

"What?" Belle asked.

"You almost said mother fu-"

"Don't mention that to anyone!" Belle interrupted and she shook her head laughing.

It was Monday morning and the smart trio walked into school together for the first time since they could remember. They talked and joked until Regina's eyes came across Belle's wrist and asked Belle of her newest accessory.

"So you guys are official?" Regina asked Belle as they walked into school together. Belle nodded her head as she took her bracelet off her wrist and gave it to Regina.

"'To my bookworm, from your wolf.' How sweet." Regina said as she gave the bracelet back to Belle.

"You guys are so adorable. And to think, Regina would have scored with Emma first." Mulan said as Regina nudged her ribcage with her elbow.

"Oh, please. And you all know how that's going." Regina replied sarcastically. "Finally, their exams are just around the corner. When do Ruby and Aurora have their exams ?" Regina asked curiously.

"Well, exam week starts now. But Ruby's test on English is on Tuesday while her history is in 2 hours." Belle explained while she looked at her watch that was on her opposite wrist.

"Aurora's is on Wednesday during fourth period." Mulan answered. "And Emma?"

"Friday, last period." Regina answered shortly.

"I wish them all good luck, so maybe the carnival would be worth going to after all their hard work." Belle sighed as she went to her locker and got her books she required for the rest of the day.

~•~•~•~

Ruby sat herself when the exam started 2 hours after school started and groaned. _How the hell can I do this in the morning?_ She thought and she leaned back and blew a strand of hair out of her face when her exam was given to her.

"Class, you may begin. You have 55 minutes, good luck." said as he sat down at his desk and began typing on his laptop. Ruby looked down at the essay question she had to answer.

**"Explain and evaluate the contribution of Marie Antoinette and King Louis XVI to cause the French Revolution, by using your own knowledge and sources."**

_Piece of cake._ Ruby smirked and began writing her essay.

xxxxxxxxx

It was Wednesday, and it was the time that Aurora had completely dreaded. Her mathematics exam. Ruby had managed to complete both exams before her with so much positivity, Aurora was afraid she wouldn't be that certain of her own mental strength for her exam. Although Mulan had to escort her to her exam room like a princess to assure her that she'll pass, she still did not feel confident.

"Aurora, it's okay. Stop breathing so harshly or you'll hyperventilate." Mulan said as she held Aurora's hand.

"Mulan, I don't know... This exam is really getting the best of me." Aurora said as she stopped infront of the class room door. "What if I fail ? And you can't tutor anyone anymore? What if-"

Aurora's babbling was cut off with Mulan's lips onto hers and when Mulan pulled away, Aurora had her eyes closed and was smiling dreamily.

"Good luck, Aurora." Mulan whispered as she kissed her on the cheek. By the time Aurora finished her exam, Mulan was standing outside her classroom. She was Aurora with a bright smile as she approached her.

"It was easy, I didn't know what you were stressing about Mulan." Aurora said sarcastically as she linked her arm into Mulan's.

"Says _you_." Mulan said as she rolled her eyes and walked with Aurora to their next class.

xxxxxxxxx

Emma sat at her desk staring at her exam paper with her mind blank. It had only been 5 minutes and the minute she walked into the room, she forgot everything. _Damn it Emma, don't let Regina down _she thought, as she began bobbing her knee up and down and looked over to Graham who was skimming through his exam like a rocket.

"Ahem." faked a cough as he saw Emma losing focus. She looked back down onto her exam paper and bit her lip, as returned to his work on his desk, Emma looked up and saw Regina looking at her through the glass window of the classroom door.

"You've got this." Regina mouthed and gave her a positive smile and walked away. _You're damn right, I've got this _and with that positive boost, Emma returned to her exam paper, answering the questions with ease. _  
><em>

There had only been 10 minutes left of the wrist killing exam when Emma had managed to answer all questions with confidence. She was re reading her long and short responses and checking her multiple choices in case she hadn't missed any. To her surprise, she hadn't missed any questions and is highly optimistic that she'll do better than her previous exams. 10 minutes was up and the bell rang, got up from his seat and gathered the papers while the students stayed seated until dismissed, chatting to one another.

"Damn Swan, I didn't know I'd have some competition." Graham smirked from his seat next to her.

"Oh please, everyone in this room is competing Graham. Don't flatter yourself." Emma replied as finally collected her exam and dismissed the class. As Emma walked out of the class with her back pack slung over one shoulder, she caught Regina at her locker and walked up to her.

"Hey Regina!" Emma said out of no where, which startled Regina that she dropped her book but Emma managed to catch it before it hit the ground. But as Emma stood back up to hand the book back to Regina, her head hit the open door of her locker.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Emma said as she hissed at the pain and massaged the area that was in pain.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Regina asked frantically. "I'm so sorry."

"It was worth it." Emma smiled as she let go of her blonde locks while Regina tried to stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"_That_ was worth it?" Regina said smiling at her now which made Emma smile wider.

"Stop smiling like that, you're making me smile." Emma said blushing. "Anyway, I just came to say that the exam was super duper easy." Emma said as she returned the book to Regina.

"I told you, you've got it." Regina said with a nod.

"I couldn't have had all that knowledge without you Regina, I swear. Thank you so much." Emma said sincerely and hugged Regina with her arms around her waist. Regina hugged her back, and smelled the sweet smell of shampoo coming from Emma's beautiful blonde hair. Only when Emma tried to let her go, Regina hugged her tighter. Regina couldn't fight her feelings, she had to learn to accept them, learn to trust herself and to learn to love someone who'd show her just as much affection.

"Don't let go." Regina whispered. Emma held onto her tighter and Regina began sniffling, indicating that the brunette was crying.

"It's okay Regina. I promise, I will never let you go." Emma said as she rested her chin on Regina's head. "What's the matter ? Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina released herself out of Emma's embrace and made her way into the courtyard and sat on the bench and Emma sat down next to her.

"Emma, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For the way I treated you when you took me out, I just I didn't trust myself to love someone like you. I didn't think I'd be ready for a relationship, it's been so long." Emma nodded and understood where the conversation was leading to.

"I had someone in my life before I met you." Regina continued. "His name was Daniel and he was responsible for this scar. He and I dated for a few years and everything was fine. When I had to move away, he was so obsessive over me and abusive and I was so scared because I didn't recognise him anymore. I was walking home one night, and he came and tried to push me into his car and I fought him off. Little did I know, he had a knife and cut me right here." Regina said as she pointed to the scar on her upper lip.

"Since then, I just didn't want to be in another relationship because I was so afraid that you might turn out to be another mistake that I'll repeat." Regina said as she wiped her fallen tears.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders, "I would never hurt you." And Emma planted a kiss on top of Regina's head.

"I know." Regina said as she looked up at Emma who stared back with her green eyes.

"You do?"

"Lately, you've always been there for me. Even though, I've been trying to push you away. You'll always come back. I now know I can depend on you." Regina said and smiled at Emma.

Emma couldn't help herself but lean forward and gave Regina a small kiss on her lips. She pulled away looking at Regina's chocolate brown eyes who stared back with lust. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her in into a deeper kiss. Tongues greeted each other for a battle of dominance which Regina was sure to win, and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as the kiss became more rough. As they pulled away gasping for air, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I've been wanting to do that the moment I met you." Emma mumbled as her eyes were locked on Regina's lips.

"It's about time!" Ruby called with Belle standing next to her, mouth wide open. Aurora and Mulan stood there too with wide approving smiles on their faces. Neither of them realised they had an audience, nor did they care.


	9. Chapter 8

Almost a week flew by since the exams and it was almost the day of the carnival, Mulan sat on her bed packing two water bottles, two gym towels and athletic heat cream into her backpack. Soon, Mulan and Aurora were going to go for a jog and yet it was seven in the morning, Mulan was certain that Aurora wasn't out of bed yet.

Mulan usually went on morning jogs to clear her mind and wake her up for the day. Sometimes, she'd bring her dog, Little Brother along with her. But that was when she was much younger. Now, Little Brother usually went for jogs on his own. Mulan dosen't know how he does it, but he manages to find his way back home. But today, since Aurora _loves_ Little Brother, she thought she'd take him along the run with her.

Mulan finished packing her bag and ran to Aurora's house which wasn't that far from the school. She came to a halt when she was at the porch and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy looking Aurora with messy auburn hair flying in all sorts of directions.

"Mulan, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked sleepily, with her eyelids half closed.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty. Didn't we plan on jogging this morning?" Mulan said as she put her index finger on her chin and pulling on her thinking face.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot, I'll be right back! Hey Little Brother!" Aurora said as she rushed upstairs to get ready for the run. Chuckling to herself, Mulan sat on the porch and stroked Little Brother's fur.

"Women." She said to Little Brother as he barked in response.

~•~•~•~

Belle walked into the diner really early. So early, that no one was at the diner eating breakfast yet and she had been the only or first customer. From behind the kitchen counter, was Granny who was muttering under her breathe.

"Granny? What's the matter?" Belle asked with concern for the lady.

"My damn grand daughter is the matter. She came back for her job and it's only been 3 weeks and she had already forgot how to use the oven." Granny said with an annoyed sigh. "She's back there cleaning up her mess." Granny pointed to the backdoor to which Belle followed the direction. The kitchen was filled with smoke and Belle could hear Ruby's coughing from the other side of the kitchen.

"Ruby?!" Belle called out.

"Belle! What are you doing here?" Ruby said as she waved the smoke out of the way to face her girlfriend.

"I just came to see if you wanted breakfast, clearly it isn't the right timing." Belle replied with a scrunched up nose from the smell coming from the oven. "What died in there ?"

"Gee, thanks." Ruby replied sarcastically. "I tried the lasagne recipe Regina gave me. God, have you tried it ?! Tastes like heaven."

"I haven't tried it before." Belle stated.

"Which leads me to why I tried making it. I wanted us to have a lunch together, but I wanted to have a practice run on making it first." Ruby explained as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "Should have called Regina."

"We can have lunch here. I'll meet you at twelve?" Belle planned.

"Sounds good to me." Ruby said as she kissed Belle on the cheek. "I got to run, shift ends at eleven. I love you!" And she dashed out of the kitchen while tying up her apron behind her back, knocking things off the kitchen counter along the way.

"It's a date !" Belle called and made her way out to the library.

~•~•~•~

Regina sat amongst the crowd cheering for Emma to win against her opponent in her wrestling competition.

"Come on, Emma." Regina mumbled to herself crossing her fingers with hope.

Her opponent took two strikes to her torso then did a harsh side kick to her right hip, causing Emma stumble at the pain. He then threw a nasty punch at her jaw, as Emma regained her stance, Regina could see the determination in Emma's competitive green eyes. She successfully threw a punch at her opponent's lower abdomen causing him to bend over at the pain. Emma used this short opportunity to kick the calves of his legs causing him to fall to the ground, allowing Emma to pin him to the ground for three seconds.

"One! Two! Three!" The referee smacked his hand on the mat for each second. When her opponent was unable to fight, it was announced that Emma had won. She stood up and removed her head gear, revealing that her lip was bleeding from the punch. Regina cheered with the crowd for Emma's victory, her eyes and Emma's were locked as they smiled at one another with appreciation. As the crowd dispersed from their seats, Regina ran up to Emma and threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a warm welcoming hug.

"You were amazing out there. But I was so worried about you." Regina said with her head buried in the blonde's hair.

"I never had anyone worry for me before. But I did pretty good, huh?" Emma said as she pulled a cocky grin as she released the hug but held Regina at her waist.

Emma never had anyone show her much affection and appreciation as much as Regina did, which was a quality that Emma loves that only Regina has for her.

"Let me tend your lip." Regina said with concern.

"It should be okay, it's worse than it looks." Emma shrugged off.

"I'll kiss it better." Regina suggested as a seductive grin came across her face.

"Yeah, it does hurt a little..." Emma said as Regina led Emma to the bench where Emma's sports bag was seated. As Emma sat down, she held onto her left hip and a look of pain was shown on her face, indicating that it was badly injured.

"Emma, are you okay ?" Regina asked as she saw Emma hurt.

"Yeah, the opponent's kick. That's all." Emma said. "Don't worry, I'm fine I promise."

Regina knew something was wrong that Emma wasn't comfortable to talk about. Although she sensed the tension if this topic, Regina decided to leave the conversation and allow Emma to tell her when she is ready. _The opponent's kick was in the right _Regina thought with suspicion.

"Look at me." Regina demanded, which Emma found sexy. She did as she was told and parted her lips slightly. "Are you hungry ? I haven't had breakfast yet so we can go for brunch at Granny's if you'd like." Regina said focused on what she was doing.

"Yeah I'm starving from all that fighting." Emma replied.

Regina applied some cold water onto a clean towel and dabbed on the sore to clean the blood away. Emma flinched at the contact of the cold coming onto her hot skin.

"Does it hurt?" Regina asked as she stopped attending the small injury. Emma shook her head no.

"Good." Regina smiled as she leaned in and kissed Emma very softly, making sure she was fine with the pressure of her lips onto her wound. Emma was a tough cookie, and deepened the kiss further than what Regina had expected. When tongues met and Regina began fighting for dominance, Emma pulled back hissing at the pain.

"Sorry! Are you hurt ?" Regina asked frantically.

"I think she'll be fine." A stern tone said from behind the couple.

Regina didn't seem to recognise the voice, but Emma seemed to have, as she clenched her jaw as the both of them turned around. Standing behind them with arms folded across her chest, was a woman with piercing blue eyes and very light blonde hair, to which almost resembled Emma's. Emma spoke to the strange woman.

"Ingrid."

~•~•~•~

Mulan was jogging her "slow" pace which happened to be Aurora's "running from a rapist" pace. Aurora was jogging just behind Mulan with Little Brother to keep her company.

"Come on, Aurora! You delayed our jog till nine and it's only eleven thirty." Mulan said without a sound of tiredness in her voice.

"I-It's been almost two hours." Aurora panted and she came to a stop with her hands on her knees as she bent over to regulate her breathing.

"Don't do that. Stand up tall and place your hands over your head, you'll get more oxygen that way." Mulan instructed her like a warrior. "And we've been stopping every fifteen minutes, baby." She whined.

Aurora loved it when Mulan would call her pet names like "baby," "sweetheart" and her personal favourite, "princess." She thought it was adorable that Mulan's key to her soft side was simply, her.

"But you do this everyday. I cheerlead once a week, there's a big difference." Aurora said, "Can we please go to Granny's for lunch ?" She asked pouting. Little Brother barked at the sudden suggestion. "See? Even Little Brother wants to go."

Mulan hesitated for a moment, but she could never say no to Aurora's priceless pout. Or Little Brother's head tilt. "Okay, but two more laps then we're sprinting it to Granny's." Mulan smirked as she began jogging again.

"I hate you!" Aurora called from behind.

"You liar." Mulan said to herself as she ran, with Little Brother at her side.

~•~•~•~

Belle lost track of time from reading approximately sixteen books in the last four hours. She glanced at her watch on her wrist which read eleven fifty.

"Oh shoot !" Belle quickly placed the book back to its rightful place.

One thing Belle loathed, was books being in the wrong section of the library. She remembered that she cleared up the shelves of books in Mulan's study room all by herself. She jogged to the diner which was only across the road to find Ruby finishing up her shift as she untied her apron and placed it in it's rack.

"Just in time." Ruby smiled at Belle who kissed Ruby. "I saw you coming here from the library. How many books did you read this time ?"

"Sixteen."

"Damn. I can't even get through one in an hour."

"That's because you get sidetracked really easily." Belle smirked as she sat in one of the booths.

"What would you like ?" Ruby asked.

"You're off your shift-" Before Belle could continue her sentence, the bell on the door of the diner tinkled as Mulan entered, looking toned and relaxed, not a hair out of place as she smiled at her friends. A second later, the door of the diner slammed open, with a panting Aurora who practically kissed the diner floor.

"W-water." Aurora panted. Little Brother trotted in the diner unannounced and ran up to Ruby.

"Little Brother ! Out ! Bad boy!" Mulan pointed at the door but he leapt onto Ruby's lap. "Or not." Mulan mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Little Brother ! Who's a good boy?" Ruby asked as she scratched behind his ears.

"I need water!" Aurora said once again. Mulan took a bottle of water from her back pack and handed it to her.

"Sorry babe." Mulan apologised as the four seated themselves in the booth.

"Well, who's ready to eat ?" Belle asked as she handed the three a menu each.

~•~•~•~

"Emma, let's go." Ingrid took Emma's arm and tried to drag her to the doors.

"No! Let go of me!" Emma said as she yanked herself out of Ingrid's grip. Ingrid turned to Emma with a stare that could kill.

"Emma, I've been easy with you. I let you compete and participate in wrestling, sparing and self defence, show some appreciation and listen to me. _Now_."

"I want to stay here ! I'm supposed to go to Granny's for lunch with Regina. And don't think you're all that motherly Ingrid, you're my foster mum. You know what foster means ? Temporarily. So don't get attached." Emma defended herself through clenched teeth.

She held Regina's hand tightly and Regina didn't know why. Was she holding on tightly because she was afraid ? Then before Regina could process the scene, Ingrid threw her hand down to Emma's face, slapping her harshly. Emma stood there like she was used to the abuse. _Because she's been abused before._ Regina had figured it out. _Her left side of her hip._

"What the hell is your problem?! Leave before I-"

"You'll what, dear ? It's your word against mine. Who are they going to believe ? A teenager, or an adult ?" Ingrid chuckled at Regina who was fuming with anger.

"They can believe a witness." Regina stated with her fists clenched.

"Regina, don't get into this." Emma said with a tear streaming down her face, which caused Regina's heart to shatter. "I love you." Emma said as she squeezed Regina's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, Ingrid." Emma said stiffly as she slumped her sports bag over her shoulder and exited the room, leaving Ingrid and Regina alone for a moment.

"Stay away from her, Regina." Ingrid said cooly.

"Why would I do that ?" Regina barked.

"You heard her. Foster is temporarily. She won't be here forever, unless I adopt her." She explained with a sick smile.

"Ingrid! I thought you were behind me. What did you tell her?" Emma said as she walked up to Regina and Ingrid.

"The facts." Ingrid said as she left the room, this time with Emma.

Regina stared at Emma who looked back over her shoulder and gave her a sad smile. Regina stood there, alone and feeling empty inside. This feeling, she felt before was rushing back to Regina and she dreaded it. The feeling of isolation.

~•~•~•~

Regina wanted to clear her mind of Ingrid and Emma. She called Emma multiple times but all her calls went to voicemail and wanted to go to Emma's house, only to realise that she had never seen it before in her life. So Regina decided to go to Granny's to fill her stomach with food to settle her mind of exploding unanswered questions and concern. To her surprise, she saw most of he group already seated at their booth. Happily talking amongst one another as they ate. When Ruby attempted to throw a fry at Mulan, she realised Regina had just sat next to Mulan and flew onto Regina's brunette hair instead.

"Oops. Sorry, Regina." Ruby chuckled.

"Quarter back my ass." Regina mumbled quite irritated.

"What's the matter ? Emma didn't win her competition?" Belle asked as she took a sip from her iced tea.

"Damn it, I spared with her for nothing." Mulan said under her breath.

"No, she won. It's just, something else." Regina wondered if she could bring up Emma's situation to the table, but wondered if she'd cross the lines without asking for permission. Instead, since Mulan was closer to Emma, she decided to ask her. "Mulan, I need talk to you privately." Regina asked as she stood up from the booth and walked out of the diner leaving the group with confused faces.

"But I was about to finish my hamburger!" Mulan called after her.

"I'm not asking." Regina turned and gave a glare that made Mulan get up and follow her.

"Whats wrong?" Mulan asked as they reached outside of the diner.

"Do you know Ingrid ?" Regina asked straight to the point.

"God, that woman is creepy. She's Emma's foster mum and she watches us practice together. I do know her, why?" Mulan asked concerned.

"Do you notice Emma's strange behaviour ? Like during self defence, she seems like she's more in pain." Regina wanted to imply the situation to see if Mulan knew what she was talking about.

"Regina, is this about-" Mulan brought her voice to a whisper, "Emma's abuse ?"

**Author's Note: **

Sorry, I haven't been updating. I was away for a couple of days with no internet unfortunately. Reviews or suggestions are much appreciated, but more to come soon! Thanks all. x


	10. Chapter 9

**Mulan:** **Hey, Regina and I need to run. Tell the other's we said bye. **

_Aurora:_ _So soon ? And you can't even say goodbye face to face ? _

**Mulan: Sorry, Princess. I promise I'll see you soon, it's urgent. I'll tell you everything when it's time. I love you. **

_Aurora: I love you too. I hope everything is okay, tell Regina I said goodbye. _

"It's all good now." Mulan said as she tucked her phone into her back pocket of her jeans. "Did she tell you ?" Mulan asked as they reached the park.

"I found out. Ingrid walked in on us-"

"You were doing it?!" Mulan asked as they sat on the deck of the park's swing.

"What ? God, no! Focus, Mulan! We were just kissing after Emma's competition. She came out of no where and tried to drag Emma out, but when Emma refused to, Ingrid slapped her across her face."

"Did you do anything ?" She asked with concerned eyes.

"I warned her. But she told me that I should stay away from her. Emma staying in Storybrooke is all up to Ingrid, if she adopts her she can stay-"

"But the abuse continues." Mulan continued her sentence.

"And if she doesn't, Emma's going to another foster home away from Storybrooke." Regina finished with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to lose her, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me since Daniel."

"I know, Gina." Mulan put her arm around Regina and pulled her into a hug.

"Did she tell you ?" Regina asked as she wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure.

"I found out. We were changing in the locker rooms after sparing and when she took off her jumper, she tank sort of went with it and her back was covered in marks. I asked her and she got defensive then eventually she gave in crying, telling me about Ingrid. She told me not to tell anyone, I wanted to but seeing Emma like that, I couldn't go against her." Mulan explained.

"The carnival is a couple of days away and I don't want to go without her." Regina as she stared out at the view of the town.

"Regina, I think you should go to take your mind off things. Who knows ? Emma, - being Emma - might sneak out and come." Mulan assumed. Regina gave it some thought and she decided that maybe it wasn't a bad idea. She needed her mind to relax from the information she had learned today about Emma.

"I'll go."

~•~•~•~

"So, what are you going to where ?" Belle asked as she rummaged through her closet. The three girls were at Belle's house since Belle called it an emergency because she had no idea what to wear for the carnival.

"I'm thinking a red tank top with my black leather jacket and jeans. Oh! And my maroon doc martens to top it off." Mulan answered as she helped Belle find an outfit for herself.

"I have no idea what I'm wearing for the carnival." Belle whined. "Gina, any suggestions ?"

Regina was sitting on Belle's bed taking a sip of her sparkling apple cider with her eyes glued onto her phone, waiting for Emma to text her back or return any of her calls.

"Regina ?" Mulan's voice snapped her back to reality and looked up at her two friends.

"I'm so sorry guys, it's just that it's been three days and we haven't heard from or seen Emma around at all." Regina said with worry.

"We've been blasting her phone too." Mulan said sympathetically.

"I asked Ruby to call me if Emma comes to the diner, but she hasn't. Why is she avoiding us ?" Belle asked oblivious that her friends knew the reason why. Regina and Mulan exchanged quick glances of consideration saying _'Should we tell her?'_ eventually Regina shook her head silently and Mulan nodded in agreement.

"She's just busy I guess." Mulan lied. Mulan hated lying to her friend or to anyone, she had more respect for herself and to others than that. But after all, she's white lying for Regina but she still had a strong feeling of guilt in her stomach.

"I think, you should wear that floral top with a black leather skirt. If it get's cold at night, wear nude stockings and top it off with a cardigan. And for shoes, wear your ankle boots." Regina suggested trying to change the subject. Belle thought about it, and nodded smiling as she took out what Regina had listed from her wardrobe and laid it out onto her bed.

"Thank you Regina!" She squealed like a little girl and hugged her friend.

"Belle!?" Her father's voice called from downstairs.

"Yes, Papa?" She called back.

"Regina's mother is here to take her back home!" Her father called back. Regina sighed and got off Belle's bed.

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the carnival." She hugged her friends and left the room in silence.

~•~•~•~

The day of the carnival has come and everyone seemed to be looking forward to this little celebration. But for Regina, she felt empty. How could she congratulate her student if she wasn't going to be there ? Soon, Ruby was going to pick her up to go to the carnival with Belle, while Mulan wanted to take Aurora by her was five thirty and Ruby had pulled her car up on Regina's porch to pick her up.

"Mother ?" Regina called as she gather up her purse. "Ruby's here! I'll be back by eleven."

"Have fun, dear!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Be safe." She warned as Regina closed the door behind her.

Regina pulled the car door open and slumped herself in the back seat, indicating that she was not looking forward to the night without her other half. _Emma._

* * *

><p>"Here, take this." Mulan handed Aurora her fairly large black helmet. In the situation, it seemed like she only had one helmet for Aurora and nothing for her.<p>

"Do I have to ? And what about you ?" Aurora whined. Mulan rolled her eyes and walked over to the helmet holder of the motor cycle and pulled out a purple helmet in which Aurora stared at in awe.

"Well ? If not the black one, I presume you want this one ?" Mulan said as she put it on Aurora's head. "You look adorable." Mulan said as she clipped on the helmet, making it secure.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed Mulan on the cheek.

"Cheek ? I do recall being patient." Mulan joked as she raised an eyebrow. Aurora chuckled as pulled Mulan in for a kiss as her hands roamed around Mulan back to the back of her neck. Before Mulan can deepen the kiss, she pulled away. Leaving Mulan unsatisfied as she pouted. "You're such a tease." Mulan said as she helped Aurora onto the contraption.

"I know." Aurora said. Mulan hopped on turned on the engine, which roared to life. Aurora immediately wrapped her hands around Mulan's waist since she has never been on a motorcycle before.

"Hold on tight." Mulan chuckled as she flipped the face shield over her face and drove to the carnival.

~•~•~•~

The five met at the carnival, walking around and stopping by to play some games and winning prizes. The couples seemed to enjoy themselves and Regina trailed along behind them. She tried to have fun and join in on the games and joked with her friends, but the night didn't feel complete. As they walked around, Belle and Ruby decided play "Shoot the Ducks."

"Good shot, Wolfy!" Belle cheered as Ruby managed to shoot down the metal ducks with a _clang_ sound from her gun's ammo hitting the metal ducks. Ruby smiled as she continued to shoot down the ducks without missing.

When the game was over, Ruby was allowed to pick a prize. "Which one would you like ?" Ruby asked Belle. Belle scanned the choices of stuffed animals and she pointed at the husky.

"That one." The person who ran the game handed her the toy. "This game is so barbaric." Belle said once she was given the toy.

"Well, it got you a toy. Didn't it?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so." Belle smiled as they walked over to Regina, who was watching Ruby play the game nearby.

"Hey, you have a pretty good aim Ruby." Regina complimented.

Mulan and Aurora walked over with soft serves in their hands. "Where to next ?" Mulan asked.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Aurora suggested. The group nodded in agreement and headed over to the noticeable ride. Regina was once again, trailing behind the couples. She didn't want to be the awkward third wheel, but she had no choice to be it. Her eyes scanned the crowd as they made their way to the ferris wheel, when her eyes came across a familiar blonde wearing a red leather jacket who seemed to be looking for someone.

"Emma?" Regina asked herself, as she began jogging up to the person in the distance. Green eyes met Regina's and Regina knew that it was Emma.

"Regina?!" Emma called her name and Regina could help but smile as she missed her voice so much. Emma began jogging up to her and once they reached each other, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as Emma lifted her up and twirled her in the air.

"Cliché" Regina said as Emma put her down, but before she could say anything else, Emma pulled her in for a longing kiss. Emma couldn't feel any better, she had everything she was yearning for for the past three days, wrapped in her strong arms. As the kiss eventually ended for the couple to gasp for air, Regna spoke up.

"What happened ? How did you get here ? Emma, I was so worried." Regina had a million questions that Emma would answer.

"Ingrid took my damn phone. I drove my bug here, I snuck out but I had to see you. I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you or anything." Emma explained. Regina looked deeply at her lover's emerald eyes.

"Did she do anything to you ?" Regina asked with concern.

"Regina, it's nothing to worry about-" Before Emma could finish her sentence, Regina's eyes went wide open as she frantically lifted Emma's shirt up to reveal a nasty bruise on her stomach. Emma tucked her shirt back in before Regina could say anything, as their friends came up to them.

"Emma! You came!" Mulan said as she hugged her friend. "You okay ?" She whispered in her ear as they held the hug. Emma nodded stiffly and smiled at her.

"Hey guys! Now that we're all here, you dont need to babysit Regina and I can take her from here." Emma joked. "We'll see you guys later ?"

"Sure thing!" Ruby replied as the three couples dispersed to enjoy themselves separately.

* * *

><p>Mulan and Aurora was seated in the ferris wheel, taking in the view of the town and everyone else enjoying themselves at the carnival. Mulan sat on the seat with her arm around Aurora who sat with her head leaning on her shoulder.<em> Everything seemed to be perfect<em> Mulan smiled to herself at the thought. That was until Aurora gasped and got up from her seat and leaned up against the glass with her nose pressing against it like a child at a zoo looking at an exotic animal. _God dammit,_ Mulan sighed.

"Mulan look! I never knew they're putting up fireworks!" Aurora said with excitement.

"You've never seen them before ?" Mulan asked as she got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist with her head leaning on her shoulder. Aurora sighed as she leaned back into Mulan's strong frame and smiled to herself.

"No, I haven't." Aurora replied, surprising Mulan with her response.

"Seriously? Wow. You need to see them, they're amazing." Mulan said in awe. "How come you never seen them ?" She asked.

"I asked Phillip once but her was never bothered and my parents are always so busy." Aurora explained.

"Well, I'm honoured to be the one to witness them with you for the first time." Mulan said as she kissed Aurora's neck, leaving a trail while Aurora tilted her head to give Mulan more access. Mulan knew that she was the dominant one, so she decided to have a little fun. Mulan kept on continuing on kissing her neck until the fireworks came on, she stopped leaving Aurora confused.

"Look." Mulan said as the fireworks were going off, Aurora opened her eyes and focused on the beautiful sight of the different colours spreading through out the night sky. Mulan then continued on kissing Aurora's pulse, marking Aurora as hers. Aurora's eyes fluttered as they closed at the feeling and Mulan smiled against her skin, teasing her.

"I hope you're looking at the fireworks." Mulan mumbled.

"Mmhmm..." Aurora hummed as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Don't lie to me, Aurora." Mulan sing-songed as her hands were now tugging at the hem of Aurora's lavender shirt making Aurora shiver in delight.

"Alright, ladies. Ride's over." Ruby said as she leaned against the side of the carriage, with Belle holding her hand blushing at the sight waiting for their turn on the ride. Mulan rolled her eyes and mumbled in annoyance as something or _someone_ (in all cases, Ruby) would interrupt them. But at least it wasn't the ferris wheel operator.

The couple decided to walk along the beach as the night seemed to come to an end for them, since Aurora had a curfew. They held their hands intertwined with each others as they walked along the sand with their shoes in their other hands. They walking in silence, listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the laughter of the townspeople enjoying themselves. That was when Aurora decided to break the silence.

"So, why did you run out Granny's ?" Aurora asked and when she did, she would feel Mulan tense up at the question. _What is she hiding ?_

"Regina and I needed to- plan our outfits for tonight." Mulan improvised as she moved a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You're lying." Aurora said.

"No, I'm not." Mulan lied once again.

"I saw your give away, Mulan. You tuck your hair behind your ear when you lie." Aurora sounded hurt that Mulan wouldn't tell her the truth and trust her with it.

"You're not cheating on me with Regina are you ?" Aurora asked afraid all of a sudden of her previous relationship.

"What ?! No! Aurora, you're putting words in my mouth. We had to discuss something." Mulan _partially_ told her the truth, but not the whole truth and bit her lip as she knew more questions were going to be asked.

"About what ?" Aurora asked innocently.

"I don't know, the carnival. Aurora, I want to enjoy this night, let's change the subject." Mulan begged.

"Just tell me, I promise I won't do anything, judge or tell anyone." Aurora shouted taken aback, clearly showing that her anger was beginning to overwhelm her feeling of stubbornness.

"I can't, I promised-"

"Regina!?" Aurora assumed as she stormed off the beach.

"Aurora wait!" Mulan called after her, but it was too late. The brunette already hailed a cab and Mulan watched in guilt and devastation as the vehicle drove away.

**Author's note: **

Sorry for the long wait! But as **AmazingGracieGurl** wanted, I focused this chapter on Sleeping Warrior. Now to think of it, I realised I neglected the couple for a while. However, I had to end it with this cliffhanger with the couple. So what will happen to Emma ? Should she stay in Storybrooke, or be sent to another foster home ? Should Mulan, Regina and Emma come clean about Emma's secret to their partners ? Let me now! Merry Christmas and thank you all so much again. Review your suggestions! :) Happy holidays x


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: Mentions of abuse.**

Aurora sat in the back seat of the taxi listening to Mulan's voicemails that she left her.

"_Aurora. Please answer my phone calls, I'm worried and I don't know where you are heading. I promise I will explain everything. I love you and you know that." _

_"Aurora, please talk to me. Nothing is going on between Regina and I. We're just friends and Regina is with Emma, I would never hurt you please believe me. I love you."_

_"Please, I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you're okay so I can fix this stupid mistake. I know I lied but I need to tell you the truth face to face. I know I fucked up and I get it, but I just don't want this to be the end. I love you so much." _

Aurora sighed as a tear streamed down her face. Maybe she over reacted at the situation and she'd jump to conclusions. But Mulan lied to her, so could she really blame herself for acting that way ? Aurora wanted to know what was wrong with her, if Mulan really cheated on her, Aurora wanted to know why. And she'll find out soon. When the taxi came to a stop, she thanked the driver and gave him a tip as she walked up to the porch of the house that brought good and bad memories. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. When no one seemed to answer the door, she tuned around to walk home but as she did, the door opened.

"Aurora ?" The voice called. Aurora turned around with puffy red eyes and gave a sad smile.

"Can I come in, Phillip ?"

* * *

><p>Regina snuggled up next to Emma in the cold with a blanket covering the both of them. They sat on the bench in the docks, which it's location was further away from the carnival. They were living in the moment, as they only thought about what was happening then and there. The world seemed to be a blur in the background until it was unrecognisable and it was only them.<p>

"What are you going to do Emma ? Are you going to go back ?" Regina asked so quietly that Emma almost couldn't hear her.

"I brought my stuff, it's in the car." Emma replied.

"You're running away ?" Regina asked with sadness.

"No, I'm just-" Emma sighed as she tried to find the right words to say. "I'll just camp out in my car. Until I have a place, then it'll be fine."

"They'll be looking for you Emma, and you know that." Regina said as she thought it through.

"I know, they'll be asking you questions. I need you to cover for me or something. Anything. Please Regina, I don't want to go back." Emma said with tears forming in her eyes at the request. Regina was on the sideline. If she lied to authorities, she'd be in serious trouble, however this was Emma. _Her_ Emma. She didn't want her at the abusive hands of Ingrid or somewhere away from Storybrooke and who knows, her new foster parents maybe just as abusive. Maybe worse.

"I won't say anything." Regina said finally. Emma nodded in appreciation and gave Regina a chaste kiss before they heard the sounds of running footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around to see Mulan who was frantic and had worry written all over her face.

"Mulan, what happened ?" Emma asked concerned as she stood up from the bench.

"Aurora. She's gone." Mulan said. "She took a taxi somewhere and she's not answering my phone calls."

"Why not ?" Regina asked.

"Because I lied to her. She thinks I'm cheating on her with _you."_ Mulan looked at Regina and it seemed as if one glance made her anger channel even further. "I can't believe I lied to her to save your girlfriend's ass!" Mulan shouted.

"Hey! Fuck off! She didn't do anything wrong!" Emma defended in as she stood infront of Regina protectively. Mulan's anger subsided at Emma's retort and she nodded stiffly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that but we need to tell them. I can't sit around and lie to Aurora and Belle about you, Emma. I _hate_ lying, I am a person of their word but lying to the people I love ? I can't do that." Mulan said defeated.

Emma took this in consideration. Emma was a bubbly, confident person who was always smiling. But that smile hid a lot of sadness and pain behind it. Mulan was right and she knew it.

"Okay." Emma said as she, Regina and Mulan went to find Ruby and Belle.

~•~•~•~

"Ruby! Turn left! Let's hit David!" Belle exclaimed with laughter and tears of happiness at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm on it!" Ruby replied as she turned their dodgem car to the left, aiming toward's David's green car. The car collided with David without knowing from the rear end of his car and he looked like he was about to fly out of his seat.

"Ruby!" He shouted playfully as he went to turn his car around to make a beeline for Ruby and Belle's. Just as he did, the all cars in the ride stopped as the speaker announced that the ride was over and to exit the ride from the back. David honked the horn of his car with disappointment and shook his head laughing. "You got lucky this time, Rubes."

"Saved by the bell." Ruby replied back metaphorically as she and Belle made their way out. As they did, they were greeted with Regina, Mulan and Emma waiting for them with uncomfortable looks on their faces, especially Emma.

"Hey guys! What's got you lot looking like you're going to wet your pants ?" Ruby joked as Belle hit her playfully on her arm.

"I need to tell you guys something. But before we do, we need to find Aurora." Emma said as the five made their way out of the carnival with Mulan explaining the recent events.

"So you have absolutely no idea where she is ?" Belle asked quite anxious as they reached Ruby's car. Emma and Regina took off in Emma's bug, already ahead to look for Aurora.

"She's really good at giving people the silent treatment." Mulan huffed out. "I'll check her house, while you guys check everywhere you think she could possibly go." Mulan instructed as she ran to the other side of the parking lot to get her motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina went ahead looking for Aurora, as they cruised around the roads that they thought she'd be on. When they couldn't find her along the roads, they seemed to have given up and it was just after Regina's curfew, so Emma decided to drive her back home.<p>

"Where will you be sleeping tonight ?" Regina asked.

"Here." Emma shrugged off like it was nothing.

"We need to tell them, Em. We can't keep this from them. They have a right to know and seeing that we risked one of our friend's relationship, that's bad enough that- Oh, turn here and keep going straight." Regina interjected during her little lecture.

"It's bad enough that-"

"Regina! Look!" Emma said cutting Regina off and pointed to a house on the street that Regina knew all too well. _Phillip's house. _Emma and Regina saw Aurora enter the house with Phillip guiding her.

"Call Mulan. We found her." Regina instructed.

Meanwhile, Mulan knocked on the door of Aurora's home. By the time of her third knock, Aurora's father (she assumed) opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you ?" Aurora's father said.

"Sorry to bother you. I'm Mulan, I was wondering where Aurora is ?" Mulan said nervously as she looked past her father's broad shoulders to see in the house if Aurora was anywhere in there.

"No, she left for a carnival earlier. She should be back any minute now. Would you like to come in and wait for her ?" He asked politely.

"No, Sir. I'll be on my way now-" Before Mulan can bid the man goodbye, her phone began to ring to see that Emma was calling. "Excuse me." She said as she answered the phone and walked a distance away so that her father was out of earshot before talking.

"What ?" She hissed as she looked back to see if her father was paying any attention, to which the man just smiled genuinely and she she returned the gesture awkwardly.

"_We found her."_ Regina's voice called.

"Where is she ?"

"_Phillip's."_ Emma replied quietly. Mulan clenched her jaw as she hung up the phone angrily. She walked back to Mr. Rose and faked a smile.

"Sorry, to disturb your night Sir. Seems like she is still at the carnival, thank you for your time." Mulan lied once again as she put her black helmet on and drove to the house of her arch enemy.

~•~•~•~

Aurora entered the house as she trailed behind Phillip as he lead her to the living room. Not like she didn't remember where it was, it was just that she felt so uncomfortable and broken to just walk into her ex boyfriend's house and stride into his living room like a queen.

"Aurora, I'm so sorry at the way I yelled at you and grabbed you. I truly am, Ashley and I broke up so if you're-"

"Phillip, I don't want you back. I just want to know something." Aurora simply stated.

"Oh, what is it you want to know ?" He asked.

"I want to know why." Aurora said as she took a seat on the couch as far away as she could from Phillip.

"Why what ?" He asked with confusion on his face as he took a seat on the chair which was the furthest away from Aurora.

"Why you cheated on me. Is there something wrong with me ? I mean you were the first time someone has cheated one me, but I think now-"

"Mulan cheated on you ?" He assumed as well as Aurora did.

"I think she might have. I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know ? Did she say it verbally ?" He asked.

"No, I just assumed she did. But answer the question. Why ?" Aurora said more sternly.

Phillip huffed a sigh as the question put him on the spot. "This. You assuming things that aren't there."

"Well, I did _assume_ correctly that you were cheating on me with Ashley!" Aurora almost yelled with anger that she thought subsided, but clearly Phillip's statement had managed to refuel the fire of anger within her.

"See what you're doing ? Look, Rory you just assumed so many things _before_ I even started seeing Ashley. I mean, when we started dating we hit it off pretty good but then you started assuming things which made me a little frustrated. Ashley saw it and comforted me and all, then the next thing I knew I started liking her and..." Phillip trailed off as they both knew the end of his explanation.

"Like what ?" Aurora asked quietly, as she admitted to herself that his statement maybe true. Maybe. Obviously her stubbornness made her refuse the believe what he was saying. But Phillip did have a point.

"Remember the time when you thought I was at Killian's party but I was just at home studying for my exam with my music really loud when you called me ?"

"Yeah but-"

"Remember that one time when I was out shopping, you bumped into me, and I happened to hold a lot of bags of things women would buy ? You thought I was with someone else..."

_Oh, the irony _Aurora thought.

"...when I was just helping my _grandmother's _purchases." Phillip finished.

"Okay, but-"

"Or the time when-"

"Alright! I get it." Aurora said cutting him off. "I assume sometimes."

"You mean _most_ times." Phillip said chuckling, which caused Aurora to laugh along with him. She quite liked the was Phillip laughed, before he seemed to have changed. It was nice to hear it again and the way he smiled like he used to. _Like the old Phillip_.

"I'm sorry if that came between us." Aurora said quietly once their fit of giggles had quieten down.

"No, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. And not being honest with you in the first place." Phillip confessed sincerely.

"It's okay, I mean I'm talking to you in your living room, right?" Aurora and Phillip laughed at that joke.

"Let's be friends." Aurora said finally.

"Friends." Phillip smiled at Aurora until they were left in awkward silence.

"I should go, Mulan's probably freaking out. I owe her an apology." Aurora said breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out." Phillip said as he escorted her to his porch as he opened the front door for her.

"Thanks Phil." Aurora said.

"For what, Rory ?" Phillip asked confused.

"I guess, waking up to my senses and that, you've finally made me see more clearly." Aurora finished awkwardly chuckled again at Aurora's struggle to find the right words.

"It was my pleasure. And again, I'm seriously sorry for everything Aurora. I didn't mean to ruin things between us." Phillip apologised again, which showed his guilt every time he apologised for his mistake.

"It's _fine_ I see why you did it anyway. You are forgiven, Phillip." Aurora smiled at him genuinely and he smiled back. Before Aurora knew it, Phillip leaned in for a kiss on Aurora's lips. Aurora, not realising what was happening, she kissed him back from the habit since they used to be a couple and seeing Phillip's nice side, was a good thing for once. Phillip broke the kiss smiling, while Aurora was lost in the moment as she too, was smiling. _I missed the old Phillip. _Aurora then took a step back, realising what she had done when the thought crossed her mind. _Oh god, what have I done? _

At that moment, a loud thud was heard from the footpath when an object rolled toward's them to see the purple helmet Aurora wore before the carnival. Aurora looked up to see Mulan starting her engine of the motorcycle. Although her face was covered by the face shield of the helmet, most likely covering her angry tears, she took off once she kicked on the pedal. This time, it was Aurora who watched in guilt and devastation as the vehicle drove away.

~•~•~•~

Mulan reached her house and slammed the door loudly, not caring if she woke up her parents or grandmother in the process. Mulan was never really good with letting out her emotions, but when she did she'd take it out on a punching bag. Her eyes were swollen from crying from the sight her lover kissing someone else. To make it worse, it was her ex boyfriend. Frustrated at the reoccurring scene repeating itself in Mulan's head, she took off her black leather jacket and threw it at the hook behind her bedroom door that held her other jackets. But the leather jacket just hit the floor as the door opened to reveal her sleepy looking Grandmother.

"_Child, what is this racket going on ?" _Mulan's grandmother spoke in Chinese, since she never really got the chance to learn English during her youth.

_"Sorry if I woke you Grandmother. I'm just-"_

_"Frustrated ?" _Her Grandmother finished her sentence.

"_Precisely." _Mulan said defeated.

"_Is this about Aurora ?"_ Her Grandmother arched a playful eyebrow as the mention of her name.

"_How did you know?" _Mulan asked confused.

"_Love does many things to you. It blinds you from reality. Love is sacrifice, Mulan. Sacrifice all for the one you love, you will overcome adversity with them. And the flower that blooms in adversity, is rarest and most beautiful of all."_ Her Grandmother smiled at Mulan as she nodded her head slowly, taking in her wise words that seemed to have distracted her from her anger.

"_Thank you, Grandmother. I apologise if I woke you up."_ Mulan replied.

"_Child, I was awake the whole time."_

* * *

><p>The next day of school was Result Day, where students receive their results from their exams they have done. Emma and Regina sat in the courtyard as Regina scanned through Emma's law and society exam.<p>

"Ninety seven ?!" Regina exclaimed with happiness. "Ninety seven out of one hundred ?!" She screamed again.

"Shh! Quite, before Graham hears you." Emma hushed with a proud grin on her face, "But yes, ninety seven." She repeated the number again as Regina hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Regina said in her blonde hair.

"I'm proud of me too. One step closer to being a sheriff." Emma said as she winked at Regina, who rolled her eyes.

Ruby, being her energetic self ran up to Emma and Regina with a broad smile, indicating that the taller brunette had also passed her exams. She ran up to them and hugged Emma, while screaming "YAAA WHOO!" Which caused Emma to stumble slightly from the force of the hug.

"Ninety four for history and eighty seven for english." Ruby puffed out as she let go of the hug. Belle walked up to them, confused of the scene taking place.

"What's going on ?" Belle asked until her eyes gazed onto Emma's exam and they widened. "Ruby! What did you get ?!" She asked with anticipation.

"Forty five for history and thirty two for english." Ruby mumbled, as she looked down at her feet, obviously trying to hide her urge not to laugh at Belle's face.

"Rubes. Seriously ?" Belle said quietly with her eyes wide open, clearly showing that she was already blaming herself for failing to tutor Ruby.

"Not! I got ninety four for history and eighty seven for english!" Ruby said happily as she laughed at her girlfriend's face which went from devastation, to confusion, to dimwitted then to a proud smile.

"Ruby! That's excellent! God, I thought I failed you!" Belle said as she smacked Ruby's arm which eventually got Ruby to calm down from her little practical joke.

"Has anyone heard from Aurora ?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, has anyone heard from Mulan ?" Aurora voice called from behind as she walked up to them rather miserably. The group looked at her suspiciously by the way Aurora's body language showed that she was in no mood, not to mention her crestfallen face.

"Great. We found you, now we lost the other one." Regina deadpanned her dry humour. "Actually, now that you are all here..." Regina eyeed Emma for confirmation that now, would be the time. Emma nodded her head, agreeing to Regina and finally spoke.

"I- Um, well I have a secret." Emma started. "One, I am not proud of and I am willing to share it with you guys. I get abused by the foster mother and previous foster parents, and because of that, I have caused many problems. One, starting with Aurora and Mulan." Emma explained.

Belle, Ruby and Aurora stared at Emma with understanding eyes. Belle, had actually began tearing up from Emma's confession, while Ruby's face showed that she couldn't believe anything she said. Aurora, on the other hand showed sympathy through watering eye as well.

"I ran away, and I don't want to go back." Emma finished with tears streaming down her own face and she wiped them forcefully and faked a small smile. Ruby, out of the blue hugged Emma with a tight, warm inspiriting hug. Knowing how hard it must be for Emma, Ruby tend to have a weakness for the girl's pain as she's her best friend. She's been through, let alone being in countless foster homes.

"Where are you staying ?" Ruby asked with concern as Emma let her go.

"I just spent the night in my car, actually." Emma said sadly.

"Hey, you can stay in the hotel above Granny's. She wouldn't mind, Emma." Ruby said.

"Thanks Rubes, but I don't-"

"I'm not asking." Ruby cut her off. "After school, come to Granny's with your things. And we will sort it out." Ruby offered as she gave her another warm hug.

~•~•~•~

Ruby was working her shift for extra hours to cover Mulan, since she apparently called in "sick." So Ruby had to take care of matters in her own hands. As she was counting the money a customer handed her before she placed it in the cash register, the bell on the diner door tinkled to reveal Emma standing there with a single box in her hand.

"Emma! Hey! Just come around here and I'll show you the place upstairs." Ruby said with a genuine smile. "I told Granny, she totally doesn't mind at all."

"Thanks Rubes, listen. I can help you around the diner if you want. I mean, I know Mulan was supposed to be working today. It's the least I can do." Emma said as she put her box on the counter of the diner.

"This is it ?" Ruby asked a little dumbfounded. "This is all your stuff ?" Ruby asked again as she peered into the box to show a white baby blanket with purple blanket stitches around the sides and the name 'Emma' sewed in cursive on one of the corners, next to it was some small action figurines and a camera sitting in the corner.

"Yup. Moving from home to home, you don't get much to hang onto much so I keep the things minimal." Emma puffed out. "Where can I put these ?" She asked.

"Up here." Ruby said as she guided Emma upstairs to the hotel above the diner.

She opened the room 203 with a key to reveal a cosy looking place. In the far left corner was a small kitchen which had every kitchen utensil Emma would need. If she needed them, cause most of the time Emma would usually stick to take out.

Opposite the kitchen was a door in which was opened to reveal a fairly big bed in the centre. There was a corridor which lead to the bathroom and to the nearest right hand corner, was a small television with a couch and a coffee table in front of it. And to her nearest left hand corner was a dining table for six people. Emma gasped at her new surroundings as she took it all in as she plopped her box of her personal belongings on the coffee table.

"I know, it's not much but-" Ruby started to say when Emma cut her off.

"Not _much_ ?" Emma looked at Ruby like she had two heads. "This is more than I ever had." Emma said with a wide smile. "Thank you Ruby." She said as she hugged her tightly.

"Anything to help. If you need cash, clothes, food. You name it, and I'll help." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well, I do need an apron to help you around..." Emma said as she gave Ruby a hopeful smile. Ruby hesitated for a moment, then again, who could say no to Emma's charming smile.

"Fine." Ruby said a little guilty and defeated. "But if you want to take a break, go for it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma said as she waved her off.

"Oh, I'll give you your uniform." Ruby said as she dashed out of the small hotel room. She returned a few minutes later holding a neatly folded, clean uniform in her hands. "That's for you. Now, go change in your new bathroom." Ruby joked. Emma rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. Ruby was about to leave to give Emma some privacy, until her eyes gazed onto Emma's box. Smiling to herself, she took the cam recorder and opened it to look at the photos.

Some photos showed pictures of scenery, food and photos of textbooks, which Emma must have used since she was lazy to write it out. Then videos came in. Ruby watched a small video of young fifteen year old Emma goofing around with a girl named Lily. When Ruby smiled to herself at Emma's happiness, she skipped to the next video.

_"Give it back Kevin!" Emma said as she chased after the chubby red headed boy who was holding onto her camera. _

_"Shut up, blondie." He retorted as he snickered. As Emma was chasing him around the house, she happened to run into the vase which fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces. _

_"Emma!" The ice cold voice of Ingrid called as she came into the video. The red headed boy hid in one of the rooms as he continued recording Emma from a small cracked opening from the door. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you ? You stupid girl!" Ingrid screamed at Emma, who was frightened and pale. _

_"I- I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again! Kevin took my-" Before Emma could even start explaining the incident, Ingrid slapped her across the face, hard. In the background of the video, Kevin snickered at the scene. _

_"Do not blame your siblings." Ingrid said in a cold voice. _

_"They're not my siblings and you're not my mum!" Emma yelled at her. In return, Ingrid slapped her. Again and again, with Emma's sobs being heard. Then the video went blank. _

Ruby stared at the cam recorder for a few minutes processing the video of her best friend being abused, as tears streamed down her face. Emma was still changing in the bathroom. So, Ruby took this opportunity to take out the memory card and slipped in into the pocket of her apron, before returning the cam recorder into the box and leaving the room.

**Author's note: **

Hey guys, just so you know when Mulan and her Grandmother were talking, the speech was in italic because they were speaking Chinese. Mentions of abuse as I warned if you feel uncomfortable with that. I actually was done with this chapter and was supposed to upload it a day before, but I wanted to add more and this is the longest chapter I've written! Review and comment what you think! Thank you all so much :)


	12. Chapter 11

_So, Ruby took this opportunity to take out the memory card and slipped in into the pocket of her apron, before returning the cam recorder into the box and leaving the room._

* * *

><p>As Ruby left the room and made her way down the stairs, she decided to tell Belle about her shocking discovery. She dialed Belle's number and waited until Belle picked up on the third ring.<p>

"_Hey, babe. Everything okay ?_" Belle said into the phone with her heavy Australian accent which Ruby fell in love with even more at the sound of it.

"Yeah. Everything _was_ fine until I found something." Ruby said as she took out the memory card from her apron pocket and inspected it.

"_What would that be ? Nothing that is threatening to you, I hope." _Belle said with concern.

"No. Just a video of Emma and her abuse." Ruby explained.

"_A video ? Like proof of Emma's abuse ?" _

"Yes! And I sort of... stole it." Ruby mumbled as she knew she'd get a lecture from her girlfriend.

"_Stole it ?! Rubes, she can't know! You need to return it! Unless you plan on doing something with it..." _Belle trailed off.

Ruby smirked, even though Belle couldn't see it. "Smart girl, I _am_ going to do something with it actually." Ruby told her as she slipped it back into her pocket.

_"You're going to give it to authorities..._" Belle finished.

"Very smart girl, actually." Ruby said. "But this is between you and I for now. Promise me you won't tell anyone ? Especially Regina. I'll show you the video after my shift ?" Ruby requested. There was a moment silence on the other end of the line, but Ruby knew that her girlfriend would abide to her request.

"_Okay." _Belle said after a moment of deciding.

"Thanks babe, I knew I could count on you. But listen, I have to go now. Shift starts soon and Mulan bailed on me so Em's taking over. Just keep Regina busy, alright ? I love you !"

"_I love you too Ruby. Just know what you're doing, okay ?"_ Belle said with worry in her tone.

"I know what I'm doing, I love you more. I got to go now, I'll talk to you later." And with that, Ruby hung up the phone as she continued her way down the stairs.

"Ruby! Where is Mulan today ?!" Granny's voice filled almost the entire diner the minute Ruby descended from the stairs. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her Grandmother's uttermost responsibility of taking care of her, let alone two (make that three) more teenage girls that are now working at the diner (and one that now lives with them).

Ruby exasperated a sigh as she multitasked by waiting on tables and answering her question since her grandmother's patience is like walking on thin ice. "She called in sick today. But don't worry, _Emma_ is going to take over for now."

"Emma ? Why would she- _Oh." _Granny knew the current situation that Emma was staying with them, and smiled at the improvisation of her employees. "Well, if Mulan wants to keep her job, I suggest she get better then."

Ruby nodded as she continued to take down Henry's order. Henry was a boy that Regina babysat occasionally when his parents were busy and she guessed it was Regina's part time job. He was five years old and the kid was the town's adorable teddy bear. Always asking if he could help with anything and having an obsession with comic books.

"So, a grilled cheese and hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon ?" Ruby the billionth time just to see Henry's frustration get the best of him, which Ruby found adorable.

"_Yes _Ruby. For the gajillion time can I _please_ have a grilled cheese and hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon ? _Please_ with a cherry on top ?" He whined trying not to show his smile from Ruby's playfulness too show that he was "serious."

"Oh, so you want the hot chocolate with a cherry on top now ?" She joked with him once again. Henry huffed out an annoyed sigh, just before he could retort, Emma came into the situation.

"Tell you what, kid. I get you your hot chocolate and grilled cheese sandwich, while Ruby can get a knuckle sandwich from me." Henry laughed out loud while Ruby smiled and walked off to show Emma the basics of Granny's Diner.

* * *

><p>Mulan stayed in her room, locked in there for the past eight hours. She had never felt so <em>heartbroken<em>. Maybe it was because it was her first heartbreak. She decided to skip school today because she didn't want to face Aurora. Or anyone. Not even herself. She took once glance in the mirror and saw someone different staring back at her. Although she went on a morning jog to clear her mind that morning, she still looked a walking zombie.

Her eyes were red, as well as her nose from all the tissues being used to blow all the never ending flow of snot out. Her hair, was like an untamed bird's nest which was flying in all sorts of directions that she wasn't even bothered to comb it. Her cheeks were stained with dry streams of grieving tears, although she kept wiping them away, it seemed as though her tear ducts just exploded and she couldn't stop it.

Mulan took in the sight. _Even after a jog, you still look like crap._ Then again, it was seven and she called in sick for her shift at Granny's, her jog was twelve hours ago. She wore an oversized grey jumper with black sweat pants. She sniffled as she climbed back into bed and putting on her earphones to repeat her playlist she labelled as "**:-(**" Just before she could start listening to 'You Ruin Me' by The Veronicas, there was a knock on her door.

Mulan huffed a sigh of frustration."Go away!" She called as she put her the volume and hit play as she closed her eyes. The knocking continued, getting louder and louder. Snapping her eyes open with annoyance as she clenched her jaw she walked up to her bedroom door and swung it wide open.

"What ?" Mulan barked. Her father, who looked a little taken aback by her daughters attitude lowered his hand from knocking on the door and smiled softly at his daughter.

"Oh, father. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Mulan wondered her gaze at her door to see where the hell her "Keep out!" sign went. It wasn't there so, obviously her father was oblivious to the fact that she wanted to be alone. There was a bark and Little Brother was sitting on his cushion chewing on the ripped up sign. _Found it._ She thought as her father spoke, she stopped glaring at Little Brother and focused on what her father was saying.

"Mulan. You look like crap and your room smells like a farm. Just talk to Aurora already." Her father said straightforwardly. Mulan looked at him confused, _how does everyone in this household know about Aurora ?_ Mulan just stared at her father and shook her head no. Mulan never really spoke when something was wrong with her, so she'd usually be mute most of the time.

"Why not ?" Her father said with concern. Mulan shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her bed, as her father followed into the room, but rested against the doorframe. "Well, maybe she has some words for _you." _Just as Mulan's father stopped talking, there was yet another knock on the door. Softer this time, and standing at the entrance of Mulan's room was Aurora. Mulan didn't react at all, no expression was made. Not even a blink. Her father exited the room to give the two privacy. Once the door was shut, Aurora spoke up.

"Hey." Aurora started off since it seemed as if Mulan was just a statue. After a few moments of silence for Mulan's response, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together tightly.

"_Hey?_" Mulan said with disgust in her tone. "That's all you can say ? _Hey_. I can't believe you." Mulan said shaking her head.

"Look, I haven't even started explaining what happened-"

"What's there to say ? Your tongue was down Phillip's throat and it was obvious this would have happened." Mulan spat at her with anger sparking up.

"Mulan, okay. I know you're upset, mad, angry." Aurora said as she lowered herself down onto the bed. But as she did, Mulan quickly rose from her bed and stood as far away as she could from Aurora. Aurora sighed heavily before she could continue, "but I swear I didn't mean it, the kiss meant nothing. I- It was out of habit."

"You expect me to believe that shit coming from your hypocritical mouth ?" Mulan was getting worked up now. She knew that if this were to be an argument, it would not end well. Mulan wasn't someone who would talk out her feelings and emotions and when she did, she could say the rudest things that would even offend her ancestors. No, she doesn't play by those rules. Aurora, on the other hand was someone who did, causing the situation to worsen since one end of the receiving line expects answers, while the other expects a punching bag.

"I told you, I'd tell you the truth when it was the right time. But since I don't want you in my life anymore, I'd tell you now. Regina and I were talking about Emma's abusive foster mother. We wanted to keep it a secret and I promised Emma a long time ago not to mention it to anyone. So, I hope that clears that little head of yours and that the truth makes you feel a stupid as you look." Mulan knew the words that left her tongue were filled with venom as she spoke. Although, the words she said was harsh, cruel and merely the truth of her emotions, her tears spoke otherwise.

"You don't mean that." Aurora said quietly with tears forming in her crystal blue eyes that Mulan always seemed to have a weakness for. But not today. "Mulan, I- I love you." Aurora sobbed as she cupped her mouth to quiet herself before her crying could get any louder.

Mulan stared at Aurora with her hands on her hips trying to stay strong with her body language. A part of her wanted to scoop Aurora up and cradle her in her arms and to comfort her, while the other half of her wanted to open the door and let her out of house and lock her out. Out of her life. And to never open the door again.

"Did you think about that when you kissed him ?" Mulan asked softly. She already had anger and heartbreak flowing through her veins, but she had to know.

"I thought, for just a moment. That I- I missed Phillip." Aurora confessed honestly. "But I _chose_ you Mulan. I _want_ you, I _need _ you and I can't help but wake up in the morning and think about the cause of my happiness. Which is you. And I can't help but wake up and think about the cause of my sorrow, if you're not mine anymore." Aurora was in tears, she didn't want to lie to Mulan anymore than she did.

Mulan, fists curled in to tight balls with white knuckles, eventually stopped crying. Mulan then shook her head no and opened the door for Aurora to leave, like it was the hardest thing she could do.

"I can't do this if you're missing someone else." Mulan bit her lip to stop her from crying. She loved Aurora. She _still_ loves her, that's why the simple gesture as opening the door for her to leave, made her world crumble. Aurora looked at Mulan with pleading eyes that were flooding with tears, it was only then Aurora broke into a small sad smile and kissed Mulan's cheek before she left her room.

~•~•~•~

Belle decided to meet up Regina and watch a movie. No matter how much Regina wanted to refuse to watching a movie with the babbling bookworm, Belle forced her into it nonetheless. _With Emma's abuse and Mulan's relationship on the edge, Belle wants to watch a damn movie._ Regina thought as she rolled her eyes at Belle's cheering when Regina finally gave in.

"Why on earth would you want to watch a movie at this time ?" Regina asked slightly annoyed.

"Because, I feel like we both need things off of our minds." Belle simply stated as she walked with Regina.

"And what would you be having on _your_ mind, dear ?"

Belle bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse. _That Ruby has evidence of Emma's abuse._ She huffed out a sigh in defeat and mumbled, "I just wanted to watch a movie."

"But at least let me pick the film." Regina smirked mischievously as they entered the cinemas. Belle nodded as she made her way to the snack bar while Regina went and chose a film for them to watch. As they reached the right cinema room, they sat in their allocated seats and Belle settled into the comfy seat expecting to enjoy the movie.

"Oh, don't get too comfortable dear. I hope you don't mind horror films." Regina whispered as the lights began to dim, Belle became as pale as a ghost.

* * *

><p>The film ended and Belle had her eyes wide open, to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Her jaw was hanging open as a few buttered popcorn was still in her mouth. Regina was laughing her head off at the sight of her friend's face. Regina didn't even bother to watch the film. Hell, she already watched it before. She just took the whole hour <em>just<em> to watch Belle's reaction which was so much more worth than a film.

"So, did you enjoy the movie ?" Regina joked as she got up from her seat and began to make her way to the exit of the cinema.

"Hell. No." Belle said as she began to dramatically shiver. "Did you ?" Belle asked as she got up from her seat.

"Oh, I watched it already." Regina smiled wickedly as Belle's hilarious horrid face came back and Regina couldn't help herself but laugh.

_At least she's having a good time. _Belle thought as they both exited the movies. The two walked in silence, as they didn't seem to know where they were actually going. That was until Belle realised that they haven't yet heard from Mulan for the past two days.

"Hold on, why don't we see Mulan ?" Belle thought, even though she just wanted to keep Regina busy just as Ruby instructed her to do.

Regina thought about it for a moment, thinking about the way Mulan shouted at her at the night of the carnival. Surely she didn't mention that to Belle and Regina felt slightly uncomfortable to see Mulan. What if Mulan hated her ? What if she didn't want to be friends ?

"Well, I know for a fact, that when Mulan wants to be left alone, she doesn't talk to anyone." Regina said trying to change the subject.

"_Anyone?_ Oh, come on. What about Aurora ?" Belle asked.

"Well, Belle. I don't know either. When we were trying to find Aurora at the night of the carnival, Emma and I found her at Phillip's. We don't know what happened after that because neither of them are talking to us, let alone each other I assume."

"Oh, it won't be _that_ bad. And if anything, I think Mulan needs her two best friends by her side." Belle said cheerfully as she turning into the direction of Mulan's house.

"She sort of, yelled at me Belle. I have a feeling that she doesn't need my company if she is going through a hard time with Aurora. I think I maybe the cause of it." Regina said with guilt as her eyes were locked on the path they were walking on.

"Hey, Gina. Mulan needs us. The _both_ of us. I don't care if she hates you and wants to rip your head off, because our friendship is what matters most. Besides, when's the last time I hung out with the 'Tutoring Trio' ?" Belle joked as she tried to lighten up the mood in which she did successfully, as a small smile tugged at the corner of Regina's lips.

"Okay, we'll visit her."

~•~•~•~

Regina and Belle reached Mulan's house. When they knocked on the door, they were greeted by Mulan's father who smiled when he saw his daughter's closest friends.

"Girls, it's so lovely to see you drop by this evening." Mr. Fa smiled warmly at the two.

"It's good to see you again, ." Belle greeted as she shook his hand. "May we see Mulan ?" She asked a little more eager.

"Oh, of course. She is in such a terrible mood. Not leaving her room like a lion in his den." Her father compared as he allowed the two into his welcoming home. "Just down the hall way, you'll know her room when you... _hear_ it. I'll be in the garden tending my plants." He pointed at the hallway as he made his way to his garden.

Regina and Belle looked at each other confused. "Hear it ?" Belle asked with her eyebrows scrunched up.

They shrugged their shoulders as they made their way down the hallway until they stopped in their tracks infront of a door which said "Keep out! You too Little Brother!" and that was when they _heard _'it.'

_"Tell me that you're sorry, _

_Didn't think I'd turn around... And say_

_That it's too late, to apologise... _

_It's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologise,_

_It's too late." _

The two heard the music blasting through the door and into their ears as the knocked on the door. There was no answer. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Mulan was punching a makeshift punching bag, by using one of her pillows tied onto the pole of her bed as she turned the volume higher. Since she wanted to block out the world and her weak earphones couldn't do it for her, she decided to ditch them and blast the music while she beat the crap out of her flimsy pillow that she wasn't going to miss.

She heard a few more knocks on the door and pretended like she didn't hear it as she continued to throw some uppercuts. It was then she heard the shouting of Regina and Belle when she decided to stop and turn off her music as she opened her door all sweaty from her beating up her pillow.

"Wow." Belle gaped as Mulan opened the door with red knuckles and sweat lining her forehead.

"What ?" Mulan snapped at her.

"Hey, you don't need to be so rude. We just wanted to know why we haven't heard from you in like, two days." Belle said as Regina and her entered the room. Mulan exhaled a short annoyed sigh.

"I ended things with Aurora." Mulan stated a matter of factly as she walked up to her improvised punching bag and began to beat it up again.

_"_What?" Regina and Belle said in unison, clearly shocked and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself. She kissed Phillip, there." Mulan said as if it were nothing. Obviously the situation killed her inside, but she was never the person to show their pain or weakness.

"Mulan, I'm so sorry." Regina said.

"Save it." Mulan shortly replied.

"I mean, I'm apologising if I am the cause of the situation. I didn't want to put you on the spot and lie to her." Regina said genuinely, "I truly am sorry."

Mulan looked at Regina for a second and walked up to her. At first, Belle thought that Regina was going to receive a slap. Instead, it was Mulan who needed a comforting hug.

The three girls, being reunited after a few weeks of being so busy with their students talked and talked for hours. They talked about good old memories and embarrassing stories and Regina and Belle eventually learned about Mulan's heart break when she was ready to speak about it and comforted her. Although the fun had the best of them, it was eventually time for Belle to go and see Ruby about Emma's case.

"Alright, ladies. I'm sorry to break up the fun but I need to get going." Belle said as she stood up from the bed.

"Do you need a ride home ?" Mulan asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright. I'm walking to Granny's to see Rubes cause I'm starving." Belle partially lied. But throughout the hours of talking to Regina and Mulan, her stomach did rather growl like an earthquake.

"Alright. We'll see you at school then ?" Regina said.

"Of course." Belle smiled as she left the room and began to walk to Granny's Diner.

* * *

><p>Belle reached the diner as it was closing up and met up with Ruby there who was wiping the tables while Granny stacked the chairs.<p>

"Hey! Where's Emma ?" Belle asked as the door tinkled when she opened it.

"Having a shower upstairs. Come! Granny, I'll be right down." Ruby said as she grabbed Belle's hand and started walking to the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see you Belle." Granny smiled at the smaller girl.

"And you Granny." Belle replied with a smile as she was practically dragged by Ruby upstairs. "Slow down!"

"I can't before Emma comes out of the shower!" Ruby hissed as she quietly opened Emma's hotel room and thanked god that she was singing in the shower so she couldn't hear anything.

Ruby retrieved the cam recorder which was still in it's spot in the box as she took out the memory card from her apron pocket and slid it into the cam recorder, frantically finding the video. Once she found it, she hit play and let Belle see for herself.

Belle looked confused at first as she was given the cam recorder. She stared down at the little screen as she frowned at the scenario that took place at the time. When she heard the first slap, Belle gasped as she covered her mouth to keep quiet. Belle kept watching in terror at the things that Emma had to go through. When the video ended, the couple jumped at the sound of a voice behind them.

"What are you watching ?"

**Author's Note: **

Honestly, you guys are the _best_ supporters EVER! Yet, another cliffhanger for you guys. Sleeping Warrior though... I can't believe it myself that I broke them up! That is absolutely no problem, **AmazingGracieGurl** I love to read your suggestions and speaking of suggestions, **Guest** has left me one to make this chapter emotional for Sleeping Warrior in which I did try. I'm glad I could make you become a fan of Swan Queen :) Keep your reviews coming guys! And I'll keep the chapters coming in return. :) xx Thank you so much for the support !


	13. Chapter 12

Belle and Ruby had their eyes wide open and looked like deers in headlights. Belle quickly hid the cam recorder behind her back as Ruby and Belle looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What are you watching ?" Granny repeated the question as she stood by the door with a stern voice and a firm look on her face.

"N-Nothing." Belle stammered. Ruby rolled her eyes, for lying to Granny was your death wish. Granny raised an eyebrow at the lie.

"Oh, really ?" Granny challenged as she placed her hands on her hip. Ruby took the cam recorder and gave it to Granny. Belle look mortified at the transaction.

Granny, the third person now who watched the video that took place did not show any emotion. She was one tough Granny, although when it came to comfort and advice, she was the person to go to for wise choices to make in difficult situations. When Granny lowered the cam recorder and looked at the two she ushered them outside of Emma's hotel room and closed the door.

"Who else knows about this ?" Granny interrogated the girls.

"Us and now you." Ruby answered. "But Mulan, Aurora and Regina also know about her... abuse."

"Well, why haven't you done it yet ?" Granny asked.

"Done what ?" Ruby asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. Given it to authorities !" Granny hissed.

"We don't know if it's the right timing, and Emma doesn't even know we have this!" Belle argued.

"If you don't I will. The poor girl will stay here. Under my care." Granny decided.

"What ? Granny, we haven't yet discussed this with Emma." Ruby said. Granny held her hand up to stop Ruby from arguing with her.

"Oh, bite me Wolf. That's final, I don't want that girl suffering in the hands of _Ingrid." _Granny said. "I can't believe I gave her free ice cream." Granny muttered as she ejected the memory card from the recorder and tucked it into her pocket. "Once she comes out of the shower, we will talk to her about this."

* * *

><p>Regina sat on the bed with Mulan as she watched her friend stuff her face with a jar of Nutella in disgust. Mulan was a mess. It was evident to Regina that this was her first heart break. Although Regina wasn't someone who was very good with love herself, she wanted the best for Mulan.<p>

"I c-can't believe she'd do that to me!" Mulan sniffled. "But, I don't want her. I _need_ her." She continued as Regina rubber her back in soothing circles.

"Mulan, maybe she was right. Maybe she may have missed Phillip but, she _chose_ you and its clear she yearns you as much as you do." Regina said.

Mulan wasn't an easy person to convince. She was the person who needed security and evidence before she made up her mind. "Bullshit." Mulan said with a mouthful of Nutella in her mouth.

"Well, you do know how much Phillip has changed, Mulan. He _was_ sweet and charming and when he changed to be more agressive and rude toward Aurora, that would have been hard for her." Regina let out a huffed sigh before continuing. "And _if_ I ever saw Daniel again and he was gentle and loving like he was before. I'd say a part of me would miss him." Regina said to Mulan as she chose her words carefully.

Mulan looked at Regina for a second, thinking through what Regina had said. She let out a sigh and blinked back the tears, "I want her back." Mulan admitted softly, but loud enough for Regina to hear.

"Then go to her!" Regina exclaimed. Mulan shook her head no.

"I- I can't. I don't want to get hurt again." She chuckled to herself before saying, "It's funny. How the person you love most has the ability to hurt you most."

Regina gave a sympathetic smile, "Mulan, you're afraid."

"Of course I'm afraid, Regina! Of her rejecting me, of getting hurt _again_, or seeing her with someone else other than me!"

"We're back at square one again. You just couldn't make the_ first_ move and almost lost her. Your belief in love isn't strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection."

"Okay, Ol' Wise Owl." Mulan joked as she put the now empty jar of Nutella away. "But, I think I just need some space." Mulan concluded. Regina huffed an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. She looked down at her watch and shot up from the bed.

"Shit! I have to go home!" Regina rushed out of Mulan's messy bedroom which was like walking in a minefield. Every step you take, you'd step on Mulan's clothing or belongings. "You better come to school tomorrow! And clean your room!" Regina called from the hallway as Mulan shook her head, chuckling.

~•~•~•~

Emma came out of the shower and turned off the radio, still whistling the tune of the previous song. She wrapped herself in a fluffy red towel and dried her blonde hair with another. She came out of the shower to find Ruby, Belle and Granny sitting on the couch all expecting her to come and join her.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know you guys were here. Didn't I lock the door ?" Emma asked slightly confused as she chuckled to herself.

"Emma, we have something to talk to you about. Come and sit." Belle gestured for Emma to sit next to her.

"In my towel ?" Emma joked, although it seemed like this was no joke. Everyone seemed to be serious and Emma did what she was told. "Okay..." She dragged on. "What's this about ?" She questioned.

"Well, you need to know something." Ruby started.

"You don't want me to stay here, do you ?" Emma asked with her heart fluttering like a scared baby bird. "It's cool. I mean I'm not going to go back, but I'll find somewhere else to stay-"

"No! Emma, this isn't about that. You're more than welcome to stay." Ruby smiled warmly at her friend which managed to get Emma to calm down.

"Oh." Emma responded a little dumbfounded. "So, what's up ?" Emma asked again with her head tilted in confusion.

"Emma, Ruby didn't mean to-" Belle started.

"How would you like to be my new foster sister ?!" Ruby cut her off with a hopeful smile.

"What ?" Emma and Belle said in unison.

"Oh good God. Emma, here is the _clean " _Granny shot Ruby a death glare before she continued. "truth. Ruby didn't mean to pry, but she came across your personal belongings in your box." Granny started.

"Oh, that's okay. Just a bunch of junk really-" Emma interrupted.

"Emma, let me finish." Granny said with a sigh. "She came across one belonging, to be specific. This cam recorder." Granny took the cam recorder and held it up. "While she was going through your memories, recorded in this cam recorder..."

"I came across a video of you being abused. I showed Belle, because I wanted to take it to authorities and so does Granny." Ruby finished.

Emma stared at them. Her emerald green eyes clearly showing the emotion of fear and shock. But when she spoke, her anger seemed to have buried those emotions.

"Ruby, why would you pry ?! I can't believe that you did that ! Obviously, this was a mistake." Emma yelled at her best friend who looked guilty and ashamed for her actions.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I really am, but it's time you report this, don't you think ? You can't keep running your whole life." Ruby said with concern as Belle squeezed her thigh to comfort her.

"Like I said, this was a mistake. It's Lily all over again." Emma said as she got up from the couch.

"Emma. How would you like it if I took you in ?" Granny said sincerely which caught Emma's attention. Emma narrowed her eyes at the thought and then smiled at the offer.

"I'd love that. So much, but I don't know I mean, Ingrid is looking for me and-"

"I'll take care of it." Granny said as she pulled Emma into a tight hug. "But for now, go talk to your new foster sister." Granny winked as she walked out of the room to give the three girls some time. Emma smiled as she turned around to see Ruby grinning back with her toothy smile. They ran up and hugged each other with joy.

"I can't believe this is happening." Emma said as she started to tear up with happiness.

"Welcome to the family." Ruby responded with her head rested on Emma's shoulder during the hug.

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter, I apologise for that. But I wanted to post something before I go away... I'll be back by the 5th (I think...) And there's no internet connection there unfortunately. I hope you enjoyed this story so far and Happy New Year's Eve guys :) x


	14. Chapter 13 (Final Chapter)

Aurora was walking to school on her own as her parents were too busy to drop her off at school. Then again, when did they ever ? Usually Mulan would pick her up and drive them to school, but not today. Aurora picked a few flowers from people's gardens that she came across on the way to school as she kept her blue eyes gazing on the pathway as if it was the most interesting things she'd ever seen. Aurora's daydreaming was interrupted by a honk of a car.

"You know, picking flowers from other people's property is a form of stealing."

Aurora turned to see the car that was driving slow enough to keep up with her walking pace. The window was rolled down to reveal Phillip driving the car with a smile on his face. Aurora rolled her eyes and continued to walk her way to school and ignored the endless honks coming from the car.

"Silent treatment ? You were always good at giving that." Phillip chuckled as Aurora swore her vein on her forehead was going to burst any minute. "Come on, Rory! Let me drive you to school."

"How about you leave me alone ?" Aurora said sternly as she began to pick her her pace although, it wasn't enough to outrun the car.

"Why would I do that ?" Phillip asked.

"Cause ! I'm heartbroken, empty, furious and I'm in pain! I lost Mulan because of _you _and I can't get her back because she is just as good at giving me the silent treatment as I can to you!" Aurora yelled at Phillip who looked like he wasn't the one to blame.

"If I didn't know any better, _you_ kissed me back!" Phillip argued back as he put the car to a stop and climbed out of it and stopped infront of Aurora's tracks.

"Move out of my way." Aurora said through gritted teeth as she moved around Phillip and continued to walk.

"Come on, baby." Phillip whined and gave a little pout as he tried to grab Aurora and steer her in the direction of his car.

"Let go of me!" Aurora cried as she managed to get out of his grip. The sound of a roaring motorcycle stopped both of their actions as Mulan stopped her bike and took off her helmet.

"Is something wrong here ?" Mulan said in a threatening tone. Aurora couldn't have been more happier to see her... ex girlfriend ? Phillip just stared at the two as Mulan got off her bike to approach Phillip. In doing so, she gave Aurora her black helmet. Mulan went up close and personal to Phillip as she gave him an intimidating stare.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you." Mulan threatened with her knuckles turning white. She turned around and helped her Aurora onto her bike and fled the scene to go to school.

During the slightly awkward ride, Aurora didn't know what the hell was going on. One minute Mulan was giving her the silent treatment and the next, she is her knight in shining... black leather jacket, Mulan also gave her her only helmet so she'd ride with none. Aurora didn't say a word to Mulan on the way to school the only gesture that seemed to be very "intimate" was Aurora's arms wrapped around Mulan's waist.

Mulan yearned for Aurora's arms around her like the way it used to be. Although it had only been a few days, Mulan needed Aurora like she needed oxygen. She truly cared for Aurora even though they may not be a couple, but Mulan swore that she'd silently watch over her no matter the cost. Mulan wondered what Aurora was thinking. Did this mean anything ? _I mean, I'm just giving her a ride, right ?_ Once, they reached the school and Mulan eventually put a stop to the bike, Aurora took off her helmet and awkwardly gave it back to Mulan.

"Thanks." Mulan quietly mumbled as she took the helmet, hopped off the bike and stored it into the compartment at the back of the motorcycle. Aurora sat on the motocycle still, watching Mulan as she ruffled her ebony black hair and parted it to the side. _Maybe she's forgiven me._

"Well ? Get off my bike." Mulan dead panned as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and began walking off to the gates of Storybrooke High.

_Never mind._ Aurora hurried off the huge contraption as she gripped into her backpack and jogged to catch up to Mulan's fast pace.

"Mulan !" Aurora called but Mulan didn't look back, and it clearly showed that Mulan wasn't going to stop for the younger girl.

"Mulan wait !" Aurora finally caught up to Mulan who had an angry expression on her face.

"What do you want ?" Mulan snapped.

"Why'd you do that ?" Aurora asked.

"Do what ?" Mulan asked not looking at Aurora.

"Why aren't you answering my questions ?" Aurora said a little ticket off now.

"Why are you answering my questions with your questions ?" Mulan challenged with a smirk on her face and a raised up eyebrow. Now annoyed, Aurora stopped in front of Mulan causing her I stop walking. Her cheeks were red from frustration which Mulan found adorable.

"Just talk to me." Aurora said with defeat. Mulan wanted to so badly as mocha coloured eyes locked with crystal blue while Aurora waited for Mulan to say anything.

Mulan took a step forward and tucked a strand of Aurora's soft brunette hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. Mulan bit her lip struggling to say anything to the girl of her dreams.

"I wish it didn't end that way." Mulan said with tears forming in her almond shaped eyes. "I don't want to get hurt by the person I love most." She finished as she kissed Aurora's forehead.

As she parted from Aurora, who now had silent tears streaming down her face. Aurora didn't want it to end that way either. She wouldn't let it.

"I'm sorry !" Aurora called after Mulan getting the attention of a few students including Belle, Ruby, Emma and Regina who were walking into school nearby. Mulan turned around to Aurora's apology.

"I know, 'I'm sorry' is pathetic. But I am. I am sorry if I broke your trust and I am sorry for ruining everything we had between us. But I am not going to stand here and pretend that you don't want me as much as I do. I promise I'd do anything to prove to you that I'm worthy of you." Ruby and Belle watched the scene in the distance with anticipation along with Emma and Regina to them, it was like watching a movie.

Mulan stood there frozen at the words. Maybe Regina was right and seeing Aurora like that, begging. It killed Mulan and maybe it was time for Mulan to make the first move. Without thinking Mulan walked over to Aurora and crashed her lips onto the smaller girl. They were like magnets that just came together by force. Mulan never felt any better than to have Aurora back. Mulan nibbled on Aurora's lower lip which caused her to moan at the sensation, when they released to catch their breath, the two girls rested their foreheads together smiling.

"You are forgiven." Mulan whispered as she gave another chaste kiss.

"It's about damn time!" Ruby called as the patched up couple made their way to their friends to walk into school.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Ruby! Table Six!" Mulan called annoyed since it was the third time she called Ruby to get table six's order but the red streaked girl just couldn't keep her lips off Belle.

"I should go." Ruby mumbled to a blushing Belle who gave a playful pout.

"Yeah, I think I held you up for too long." Belle smiled back as Ruby made her way to get the table's order.

Mulan and Emma stood behind the counter preparing the food. "Does she ever keep her mouth to herself ?" Mulan nudged Emma who blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"It's a Ruby thing." Emma said laughing. "Speaking of Ruby things, isn't she wearing my tank top ?!" Emma said with her cheeks red. Mulan chuckled as she too, realised that Ruby was wearing Emma's favourite shirt. As the three were working, Aurora and Regina entered the diner to accompany Belle.

"Girlfriends are here." Mulan sing songed as she made her way to the girl's booth.

"Hey Rory, Belle, Regina." Mulan smiled as she gave Aurora a wink. "What can I get you-" Mulan's question was cut off by the sound of a a clattering plate with a jaw dropped Ruby and a furious looking Emma.

"Damn it Rubes! I told you to wear you own things! Now you've got ketchup all over my favourite tank!" Emma shouted causing the customers of the diner to look their way.

"Well, I'm sorry. The last time I checked you owned a THOUSAND of these!" Ruby yelled back.

"Girls! That's enough! You two live together, you're sisters now. So behave like one!" Granny called annoyed from the cash register. "Ruby, change your shirt."

"_My _shirt." Emma said to Granny as Ruby shot Emma a death stare.

"Oh, hush. We'll get you new ones for Christmas." Granny scolded.

"Anyway, I know Belle wants an iced tea, Regina wants a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon and Rory you want a chocolate milkshake ?" Mulan recited like it was speech. Aurora nodded as Mulan got their order correct.

"Are they always like that ?" Aurora laughed.

"Since Emma got adopted, oh yeah." Mulan smiled. "But I'm happy for them."

"For all of us." Belle chimed in as she smiled at her friends. Who knew that the popular girls would end up with the least ?

**The End.**


End file.
